Keeping your distance
by herosonicsuggestions
Summary: A recurring nightmare shakes Sonic more than he'd like to admit. Rated M for blood and a lot of interesting language. First ever attempt at writing please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping your Distance**

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

That dream again, or rather nightmare.

For the third time in the past two months Sonic was left inexplicably winded, drenched in sweat, and shaking. The third time he'd lie there completely still until the faint rays of dawn forced their way through his cheap, thin curtains finally bringing a slight sense of relief. The dawn light seemed to chase away the shadows that clung heavily to his heart every time he'd had that _fucking_ dream.

 _What is this? Utterly ridiculous is what it is. ME scared? Of THAT moron no less._

No matter. It was finally dawn. He could finally relax screamingly-sore muscles which had been tensed solid ever since he had jolted awake 4 hours earlier, before lying unmoving and silent as if a single flick of hair or twitch of a finger would bring all the foulest creatures of hell screaming down on him from the darkest corners of the room.

He paused a moment before sighing heavily and sitting up, pausing to shake his head and stare at his tiger-striped arms.

 _I can beat him. Its fine, I just need time. I just need to perfect another technique. One he won't be expecting, perhaps I should branch out and start working on strength as well?_

With a pounding head and tired muscles he resigned himself to an early start on very little sleep (after an exceedingly late and irritating job assignment the night before). Ah well, day off today. Perhaps he'd go monster hunting, getting to the high level ones and finishing them off before the higher class heroes got there seemed to irk them no end, which could bring at least some satisfaction to Sonic's day. Some of them were good practice too.

"Shame that stupid yellow twat got to the Seaking before I could get back, I got all riled up for nothing".

For someone who earned as much as Sonic, the few people who knew where he lived couldn't understand why he chose such a cheap shitty apartment, with cheap shitty furnishings and with the few luxuries being a small couch and a moderately comfortable futon. But when the possibility of having other assassins hunting you down was a constant consideration there was no point forking out loads of cash for nice furniture which might get wrecked, or a nice apartment which could be almost completely obliterated in a fight. Besides, one of the many lessons which had been repeatedly drilled into the heads of the young students in the ninja village was that allowing yourself unnecessary luxuries often lead to laziness and a lapse in work ethic, which in this line of work could always prove deadly. So, a small dank apartment and a small couch it was.

 _When did I last clean this shithole? Actually, when did I last have TIME to clean this place?_ He nonchalantly inspected the rather grimy kettle before hunting the empty cupboards for his only mug.

 _Casual clothes today I reckon. A few shuriken, a sword. That's a point, maybe I should learn some decent hand to hand combat? If baldy and his walking laptop have no fear of my blade maybe the key would be in martial arts. I should contact my old instructor. Even though I fucking hate that sadistic old bastard, but I guess I could just kill him after he's taught me everything he knows._

A small version of his infamous maniacal grin swept briefly across his face as he sipped his coffee, observing J city out of his window. The sunlight was stronger already, though it was only early summer the days were particularly long and hot at the moment. He knew spotless royal blue skies would fill the heavens before long.

Sonic observed himself closely in the mirror. It was no secret he took great pride in his appearance, and though this was partly down to a vain personality, another of the lessons beaten into the ninja students was that a ninja's pride in their appearance represented the pride they took in their abilities. And of course, as Sonic was the best he had to look the best too.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have pigged out and eaten that takeout the other day. I swear to all the deities if I gain even a single pound I'm gonna go burn that place to the ground."

Pulling at his clothing unhappily he finally gave up with a sigh and stormed out of the apartment, heading towards V city botanical gardens. The gardens were close to Z city and therefore experienced an increasing amount of attacks from varying levels of mysterious beings; he was bound to find a decent fight there by this afternoon.

Plus the ice cream stall there was amazing.

 _Stop thinking about food again you stupid greedy shit._

…..

That feeling was back, except this time it was day, he was in public surrounded by people, and the focus of his intense…. _discomfort_ was right in front of him.

 _Fuck fuck fuck…calm down you moron._

Sonic stood stock still in the middle of the footpath, screaming children and relaxed civilians strolling past him, not even sparing him a glance, but they didn't see what he saw. Saitama and Genos were sat on a bench in the shade of a grand oak, chatting and eating ice cream, completely relaxed and happy. The sight sent wild electricity down Sonic's spine, and the rush of adrenaline tightened his chest and stomach making him feel breathless.

 _Just turn and walk away. Act casual. I'll go to C city, if I'm lucky there might be some monsters there._

"Hey Spanic! How's it going? Nice day eh!"

 _Fuckity bollocking shitballs!_

Sonic slowly spun on the ball of his foot to face the source of the voice. Saitama was waving slowly at him and smiling, ice cream already all over his hand.

 _And all over his face. What a moron…._

"What?!" He hoped an aggressive stance would make the baldy back off and mind his own business.

"Huh? I was just saying hello. Being friendly an' all. They're holding an all you can eat BBQ at lunchtime, fancy joining us?"

Sonic didn't miss the slightly disapproving look Genos shot Saitama, but he didn't care either. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere near that unfashionable freak and his overhyped cooling fan with a bad attitude. No. Way.

 **Running. He'd always been fast enough before, his speed had saved him from some seemingly impossible situations before and won him more than enough battles. But not this time. He might as well have had his back against a wall for all the good his running was doing him now.**

"Errr Sonic? You ok there?"

 **It was mostly yellow once, but the layer of blood on it now was so thick and congealed it looked almost black. It suited him. He was just too fast, too strong, too deadly. The hit was so swift Sonic didn't even feel it at first, it was only when blood began pouring out his mouth he realised something had happened. A slow look downwards revealed his situation. A gloved fist had found its way all the way through the front of his torso and was now sticking out of his back. His whole vision was filled with black then, though he couldn't tell if it was from his fading consciousness or from a blood stained suit.**

A hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey man are you ok? You don't look so good, I don't think you heard a word we said" when Sonic's eyes finally refocused back on the real world he almost wished he could go back to his memories. Saitama's face was pretty close, and his hand was resting on Sonic's shoulder.

 _I'm trapped!_ Was the instinctual thought which shot to the forefront of his mind.

He shoved Saitama back (well, attempted to, but ended up pushing himself away) and subconsciously raised his shoulders and took a stance ready for a fight.

 _What the hell is up with this guy?_ Was all Saitama could think. First Sonic looked like he downright crapped his pants when Saitama said hello, then he zones out completely, and now he looked like he was in pure fight or flight mode. Of course, Saitama was used to Sonic getting ready to fight him the moment he saw him, but this was different. There was no cocky stance or crazed grin. No gloating words. He instead looked like an injured animal ready to fight for its life.

 _I wonder what's brought this on. Idiot probably has someone hunting him down or something._

"Er listen, why don't you come to the BBQ with us? A bit of food might….calm you down."

"As if I'd go anywhere with you! My training is nowhere near complete! Do you think I'm stupid? As if I'd put myself in a vulnerable position like that before I've perfected my fighting!"

By this point Genos had meandered up behind Saitama and was watching the exchange with confusion and no small amount of curiosity.

"So you've finally realised you're no match for Sensei? Good. So get lost you're ruining our day off."

"Genos there's no need to be like that, he hasn't done anything"

"For your information scraphead, I came here looking for monsters not your precious master. I'll go where I want clingy shithead." Despite his desperation to get away from them, he couldn't leave immediately after being insulted by that childish idiot.

"Jeez would you two cut it out for two minutes? If you don't wanna come then that's fine, cya round I guess."

Saitama turned and made his way back towards the bench, noting the sound of footsteps as Genos followed suite. Only one pair of footsteps though. Despite himself Saitama turned back but Sonic had already vanished off somewhere.

 _That was beyond weird, even by that guys standards, and he sets a pretty high standard of weird._

"Hey Genos what do you think that was all about?"

"No idea Sensei, probably got himself into some trouble with another criminal or something."

"Hmmm….but did you see the way he was looking at me? No one's ever looked at me like that before."

"Like what Sensei?"

"Hmph nevermind lets go see if the foods started yet, I'm starving."

…..

 _Absolute massive waste of a day off, no monsters, no heroes, no FIGHTS! How can I improve if I don't get any practice? The weak pieces of shit I get paid to kill wouldn't have troubled me even when I was 11. I need strong opponents if I want any chance to improve. I need to be the best again. And…..I need to be able to protect myself. Just in case._

Though it was already nearing five pm the sun still had a few more hours before setting, but by this point Sonic really didn't feel like running around aimlessly for the small hope that he'd find a worthy opponent. There was the option of simply causing a disturbance in the proximity of the Hero Association's HQ until they sent someone out to face him. Tempting. Maybe he'd get an A class or even an S class.

"Oh hey Sonic, it's good to see you! Sure was hot today wasn't it?"

 _Mumen Rider._

"Hmph, I guess."

Mumen was sweating under his goggles and helmet, knowing him he had probably been cycling relentlessly all day patrolling the streets for danger. If there was just one person in this pathetic world Sonic _might_ come close to respecting it was Mumen. He was weak, hilariously so in fact, but he'd often be the first of the heroes to place himself in danger. What's more, he _knew_ he was weak, but he'd do it regardless, protect people without sparing himself a thought. THAT was bravery. So many of those Association posers were cowards without all their posturing and powers, but Mumen did it all without super powers or special training.

"Did you go to that big BBQ at the botanical gardens? I hear there were dancers and comedians performing there and everything! Sadly I didn't find time to go, but maybe next time!"

Sonic's mind temporarily flashed back to his encounter with Saitama and Genos that morning.

"No, I didn't. I have absolutely no desire to be surrounded by the morons who inhabit this city. I just wanted to find a monster or hero to fight."

Mumen shifted uncomfortably on his bike and scratched the back of his neck, "oh haha, well I hope I don't count in that case."

Sonic flashed a small grin and lowered his lids in a way he knew unsettled most people terribly.

"Maybe you'll just have to do for now, fighting a shrimp is better than quitting after all…."

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at the look on Mumen's face and ruined his intimidating charade.

"Don't shit it so much Rider, I'm not gonna fight you. I need a challenge"

"Yeah I guess I don't present much of a challenge. But I do make a good eating buddy! Since we both missed the food at the gardens d'you fancy grabbing something to eat? I feel like I'm going to keel over ….hehehe."

"Sure I guess. Nothing fatty though, it's not like I managed to DO much today afterall."

…

"What about this place? The foods cheap but its sooo good! Plus they give me a discount cause I stopped someone from robbing them before."

"You're paying then" Sonic shot Mumen a sideways grin the Cheshire cat would have envied.

"Ahhh look who it is! Mumen Rider! Our best customer! And you brought a friend, who's this? A fan?"

Sonic scoffed at the fat greasy turd of a man who stood behind the serving bar. Him? Mumen's fan? Apparently the locals around here weren't familiar with Speed of Sound Sonic. He'd have to make sure to change that.

"Ah, no, this is Sonic. Can I have two of the usual please?"

They got a quiet table out on the street seeing as it was so warm and light out still. The food was surprisingly decent despite the moronic owner who fawned all over Mumen every chance he got. Maybe Sonic should "save" someone's restaurant and reap the benefits of heavily discounted food. Of course, he'd be saving it from something he himself had instigated. Over the course of their meal several people came up to shower Mumen in praise and show their gratitude. It got Sonic thinking. Mumen got looks of friendliness, respect, and even adoration for his job. For HIS job, Sonic got looks of hatred, fear and disgust.

"Hello there Mumen, how has your day been?"

Sonic didn't need to turn around to work out who that was. Genos. He could partially tell just by the excitable mutterings of all the young females in the area. God he hated humans.

"Oh Genos! Hard work at the moment in this heat, not that I'm complaining of course. Where's Saitama?"

"Sensei has gone inside to buy food, King is coming over to play games with Sensei, you may come as well if you wish."

"That sounds like fun actually, I could do with winding down after today."

Sonic could feel the cyborg's eyes fall on his back but he refused to turn around or in any way acknowledge his presence. If he just focused on his plate of food maybe him and the baldy would leave sooner and he could get back to his silent dreary apartment and mull over what a pointless shit day it had been. As it turned out Saitama was inside for quite some time and Genos and Mumen continued to chat amicably over Sonic's head. Much to his irritation. Why couldn't the toaster just piss off already?

"Sorry I took so long Genos, the order was pretty big and the queue grew just as I got in there."

"No need to apologise Sensei. Mumen Rider would like to accompany us back to the apartment if that is alright with you?"

"Oh yeah sure, the more the merrier right? Whoa, almost didn't see you there Sonic! You fancy coming along too? I mean, King's taste in video games is pretty dorky but some of them are actually pretty fun."

A long awkward silence followed. Sonic sat there staring at his food, mind completely blank.

 _Please for the love of god just leave already!_

"C'mon Sonic it'll do you good! Besides, what else were you gonna do tonight? You were complaining you hadn't done anything today so you should come back with us!" Sonic looked up from his plate to glare at Mumen. Why couldn't that goody two shits just keep his goddamn mouth shut?!

…..

 _How. How did I end up here._

He had chosen to sit in the darkest, furthest away corner of Saitama's apartment as he could, though given the size of the apartment that wasn't really saying much. That S class King guy hadn't stopped orgasming over his new game since he'd gotten here, with Saitama nodding absentmindedly and Mumen smiling in his infuriating good-natured way. The tin can was kneeling at a table typing manically on a cheap laptop.

 _Why am I here. If he attacks I'm so utterly utterly screwed._

"Sonic!"

His head spun to the trio sat in front of the TV. Saitama was speaking to him.

"I think you'd be really good at this game! It's based on reaction speed mostly, but King seems to be unbeatable on it already, why don't you give him a run for his money?"

Sonic's answer came in the form of standing abruptly and storming towards the front door.

"I have better things I could be doing than sitting here watching you oversized children play games."

He'd only just heard the front door close behind him before he heard it open again and the sound of footsteps catching up to him on the stairs. Probably Mumen coming to try and talk him into staying. Pffft. Fat chance. A hand gently grabbed his shoulder and forced him to partially turn back, stopping his walking.

Saitama.

 _Fuck._

 _FUCK._

 _This was it. He was about to do it and there was absolutely nothing Sonic could do about it, not now. He hadn't had enough time after all._

"Whats up with you lately? Are you in some kind of trouble or something? I mean, I don't expect you to suddenly get all Care Bear on us but something is definitely up."

"…..Why do you care? Just let me go" Sonic's voice sounded tense and forced even to his own ears.

"Well I dunno. It's not like I miss you always dive bombing me when I'm minding my own business but this is just….weird or…something."

"It is none of your concern. Get back to your friends and your pathetic sleep over. I have stuff to attend to."

He left Saitama there at the bottom of the stairs, but what he didn't see what the look of concern and confusion on the bald hero's face.

….

 **He'd been looking for a target one of his client's wanted him to get rid off. Running the streets knowing that sooner or later, he'd find what he was looking for. Except….what he found definitely** _ **wasn't**_ **what he had been looking for. The utter devastation made him stop dead.**

 _ **Am I in Z city? Did I get turned around by accident?**_

 **The buildings had been reduced to near rubble, glass and cement fallen into their final dance with twisted, serpentine pieces of metal. But then he saw the blood. A small trail of it, leading around to the next block.**

 **Cautiously and silently, he followed it to what looked like a serial killer's daydream. But then he noticed that these weren't random faceless civilians who had been caught up in the wrath of a demon level monster. These were the remains of heroes. C class all the way up to the S class lay scattered like dark red blossom over the rubble. Some were more or less in one piece, others were only identifiable by the small pieces of costume that clung to an arm, of half a head.**

 **Then he felt it. That knowing that you are in imminent danger. That you are being observed. And that you are trapped.**

 **He swung around, eyeing every dark shadow or crevice where the attacker could be hiding. What an absolute fucktard. He had gone against ALL his years of ninja training but walking idly out into the open like this, and now his potential attacker had him in their sights.**

" **Not very pretty is it? Though I think some of them are an improvement."**

 **Saitama. Or at least, it was his form. Surely it wasn't actually THE Saitama?**

 **When had his suit changed? Why wasn't he looking for survivors?**

" **But you know, I figured if I tried to contain the mess I probably wouldn't have had as much fun, you know?"**

 **The "Saitama" walked casually forward and lifted a legless body off the floor. Though it was hard to tell, Sonic thought it looked like Mumen Rider.**

" **Did you kill it?" Were the first words out of Sonic's mouth.**

" **Did I kill what?"**

" **The monster that did this."**

 **It was rare for Saitama to show much expression, and Sonic had certainly never seen a grin like that spread across his face. It almost reminded him of the grin he saw in his own reflection when he thought of killing. His chest tightened exponentially.**

" **Well no, not exactly. There was no monster. Actually, I guess that could be a matter of perspective. I did this. I made this mess."**

 **Sonic should have been shocked. In denial. But he wasn't. He knew that look, he saw it everytime he looked in the mirror. The look of someone who kills others for fun, for the thrill.**

"… **..Why?"**

" **Why? Well, I was bored, I guess. And where's the fun in saving people when all they do is hate you for it? If they hate you for saving them, perhaps they will love you for killing them."**

"… **.You're going to try and kill me now, aren't you." It wasn't a question.**

" **Of course, you always wanted to be my rival right? Well there's no better time to prove your skill than when you're about to die."**

 **But Sonic didn't fight, he ran. He was fully aware at this point that standing and fighting would surely lead to a bloody death. So he ran. But every corner he turned, Saitama was already there, no matter how fast he went, Saitama could keep up. His running was useless. And fighting was useless, and in the end, he was useless. Always had been. A useless student who was beaten and eventually chased away because he refused to follow tradition and order. A useless assassin who got pathetic minor work killing pathetic people. And a useless rival to someone who he should have known he could never get close to matching up to. And because he was weak, and pathetic and his life so inconsequential, he was now to die at the hands of someone he should have kept his distance from.**

 **When he looked down and saw the hole where his stomach used to be, and the gloved arm that now occupied that space, he lived up to the sum of his pathetic life, and for the first time he could remember, let tears slip unchecked. Crying. Pathetic to the end.**

" **Aww hush Panic, it's not that bad! It's just that neither you nor any of the others could ever hope to match up to me, but its ok, you'll be dead soon. And then you can finally stop running." Saitama was stroking Sonic's hair while speaking, holding up his limp body on his embedded arm.**

 **Then he saw the black. But whether it was his fading consciousness or the blood stained suit of his former rival, he didn't know.**

Sonic sat in the corner or his living room, curtains and windows flung wide open letting in the weak breeze and the streaming moon light. That dream. It always seemed so real, too real. He could feel the adrenaline, the fear, the tears, the blood, the pain. Smell the bodies of the fallen heroes and the dust of the ruined metropolis. But in the end, none of those things were what go to him the most, not even his own grotesque death. It was the knowledge that the dream was right, he was weak and useless. And because of that, he could never stop running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Sensei, I'll need to go to the market for the vegetables, shall I go now?"

"Huh?" Saitama was so absorbed in the latest edition of his manga that it took a few moments for Genos's words to register in his head. "Oh yeah, sure. I'll come too, I need to post some bills and I wanna pick up some beers."

"Beer sensei? I've never seen you drink."

Saitama got up off his spot on the floor and stretched, his pyjama top rising up past his navel as he did so. "Yeah, I don't drink very often but I figured what with that big Demon class monster I killed the other day I'll have a decent paycheck heading my way from the Association."

Genos felt a lurch in his stomach at that. Saitama had indeed (easily) killed the Demon-level monster the day before, but due to the panic and Saitama's bad luck A class Stinger had somehow wound up with the credit. Genos had had to rush to the Association HQ to clear things up before Saitama heard about what had happened and lost heart. Still, everything had (eventually) worked out in the end so Genos decided a few beers wasn't a bad idea. Though he had never actually had an alcoholic drink before.

"Hey Genos, what would happen if you drank alcohol? Would it work on you?"

"Yes Sensei, though I've never tried any before."

Saitama laughed briefly, "alright we'll go easy on ya then!"

The sun was out again, and according to the weather reports they wouldn't be expecting rain anytime soon. Saitama enjoyed the hot weather, but he was constantly worrying that his head would burn in the sun. The nice weather had once again drawn out the civilians into the streets and parks and the rather narrow streets to Saitama's usual market were crowded and noisy.

"I had fun last night. When King told me about that new game he had I thought it sounded kinda boring but it was actually really good."

Genos nodded, "he does seem to know his stuff."

Saitama stayed silent a moment, before adding "is it just me, or is Sonic acting really weird right now? I mean he's not exactly normal at the best of times, and to be honest I'm not really sure what I was expecting when I invited him back last night, but he just seems so…"

Genos turned his head and examined Saitama's face. Trust his Sensei to be worrying about others, even those who did not deserve his worry or attention.

"I don't know Sensei, we don't know him at all really besides his combat abilities and what he does for a job. For all we know he could have just had a break up with a partner."

Saitama's expression turned somewhere between shocked and amused before he grinned.

"Really Genos? Sonic in a relationship? That's the conclusion you've come to?"

….

His eyes were so sore the moment they focused on something he felt hot tears stream down his cheeks from the pain. Well, that's what staying awake all night staring into space will do to you.

A small unexpected part of him felt bad for storming out of Saitama's apartment in such a rude manner. Sonic may be an unapologetic asshole, but he at least had the manners to be gracious when a guest in someone else's home. Another remnant of his ninja training.

He slowly got up off the floor, but not before nearly collapsing straight back down again. He wobbled unsteadily to the small kitchenette with the intention of making a huge batch of instant coffee before realising with no small amount of irritation that he had run out yesterday morning.

 _Fucking perfect. I can't decide whether I want to kill someone or BE killed right now. Whichever one would be less effort._

He slowly and carefully made his way to the small chest of drawers in his bedroom and pulled out some black jeans and a navy hoodie. No fancy figure-hugging clothes to show off in today. Right now he just wanted to get some coffee, come home and hide away from the world for the next….five years. His mind kept flickering back and forth between his nightmare and his experiences with Saitama the day before. Did he really think Saitama would ever hurt someone? Other heroes? Civilians? If he did get bored enough with always winning and never getting any recognition, would he turn to the other side? Or would he just hang up his cape and get a normal job?

So many questions…..so little sleep.

Sonic pulled up his hood and left the tiny dank apartment which carried nothing but silence and incessant visuals of his own death.

 _Should probably pick up some food too. Do me a whole lotta good to just keel over from starvation after all this training._

Sonic headed towards the big market he knew was cheap and filled with gormless morons who were too busy bargain hunting and grabbing coupons to notice a ninja looking less than his best. Plus his chances of getting recognised in such a dismal place were tiny.

"Hey Sensei, that annoying ninja is here."

Saitama looked up from reading the ingredients list on the back of a cereal box to see where Genos had nodded towards.

Sure enough, Sonic was slowly perusing the instant coffee selection looking exhausted and, in Saitama's humble opinion, kind of constipated.

The loose plain hoodie and rough attempt at a ponytail was so different to Sonic's usual ensemble that Saitama had to stare at him just to make sure they hadn't mistaken some poor college student for the psychopathic ninja.

"Wow he's looking rough, maybe he did have a breakup after all." Saitama moved from foot to foot, wondering whether he should just mind his own business and carry on with his grocery shopping or go over and see if Sonic needed any help. It was nearly lunch time though…..

He glanced at the clock on the wall before turning to Genos.

"You finish up here OK? Meet me at the usual café round the corner for lunch in 15?"

Genos kept his face neutral. Sensei going out of his way again for no reason.

"Yes Sensei."

Saitama watched Genos walk off towards the refrigerators before he turned back to stare once again at Sonic, who hadn't moved from the coffee and if anything looked more exhausted than he had less than a minute ago.

 _Should I really do this? I know I'm just gonna get my head bitten off and there are other things I need to be doing today…._

But he couldn't just turn on his heel and leave when someone he knew looked like that (even if it was his self-proclaimed rival who was constantly trying to carve patterns into his face). So he summoned up all the effort he could muster and walked casually over to the ninja who seemed to be having extreme difficulty reading the labels even when they were right in front of his face.

"Hey, errr do you need glasses?" _Wow Saitama, that was dorky even by your standards. Nice._

For a minute he thought he might have to repeat himself as Sonic didn't react in any way. Saitama frowned and reached out to gently poke Sonic's arm.

"Earth to Panic, you there? NASA needs your report." Jokes aside, now that he was up close he could see just how bad Sonic was looking. His skin was paler than usual, including his lips, and he appeared to be sweating far too much for someone just standing around staring at coffee. The redness around his eyes was so dark it looked almost purple, and the purple tattoos underneath certainly didn't help. It was obvious he hadn't slept.

"…..What do you want Saitama" Sonic's voice was quiet and rough like that of someone who had been out all night drinking. He didn't turn though. Just continued to glare at the coffee jars as if they held a secret code.

"Oh well I saw you here and thought….I should come and say hi. We missed you last night, I have no doubts you would have crushed King on that game." Saitama tried his best to sound chipper.

"Mmm" was all the reply he got.

"You know, this brand here is good, plus it's about two cents cheaper per ten grams than its rival" Saitama picked up his favourite brand of coffee and shoved it under Sonic's nose to get his attention. To his surprise Sonic slowly reached out and took the coffee, staring at it briefly before dropping it unceremoniously into his almost empty basket.

 _Coffee, gum and some soft mints. What kind of shopping list is that?_

Saitama looked from the basket to Sonic before noticing the ninja was slowly turning and walking towards a different section. He checked the clock on the wall again.

 _7 minutes until I'm supposed to meet Genos at the café._

"You're still following me baldy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Listen, I'm gonna be blunt. You look like shit and you were stood by that coffee for literally nearly ten minutes. I dunno what's up with you but I'm helping you shop and that's that." Bluntness had always been in Saitama's nature and he saw no reason to divert from that course now.

Sonic stared at him with a less than impressed expression. In fact he looked downright pissed.

 _Did that shithead just say **I look like shit?!**_

There were a few awkward moments of silence, with Saitama standing there clearly with no intention of leaving and Sonic seeing if he could be the first person to ever set someone alight simply by wishing for it hard enough.

"I do **not** look like shit."

Saitama stood there dumbfounded for a second.

"I didn't mean it as an insult I guess I should have said that you looked like you could do with some help."

"I don't need your help and I'm fine so just….leave me alone already Saitama".

"Look, let me help you shop, then I'll leave you alone."

He was waiting for the answer he fully expected to get before the nearly empty basket was shoved into his hand, "fine. I need shampoo (the expensive one not the shit one), eggs, steak and one of those mixed vegetable packs you shove in the microwave."

Sonic sat on a produce box and crossed his arms.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up."

 _How did it go from me trying to be nice to someone who wants to kill me, to me doing his shopping for him?!_

Saitama decided he'd clock this up as hero duties and try and get the Association to pay him for it.

"Ugh OK done." Saitama held the basket out to Sonic who definitely did not look well right now.

Sonic wordlessly took the basket and stood unsteadily to go to the cashier.

 _I should have been at the café two minutes ago. I better hurry or Genos will come looking for me._

He walked up to Sonic in the queue on his way out. "Hey I'm gonna head off now and get some lunch. I'll see you later."

Sonic briefly made eye contact before flapping his hand vaguely in Saitama's direction.

 _Well that's gratitude for you._

…

"I was about to come and look for you Sensei. Did that annoying ninja attack you?"

"In that state Genos, I don't think even someone as stubborn as Sonic would try. I helped him get his shopping and then I came here."

"Why are you so worried about him Sensei?"

"Huh?"

"You've barely spoken since you got here. And you aren't eating your food. Why are you worrying so much about a person like him?"

"In all honesty Genos, I don't know why. But…the way he looked at me yesterday at the park. He looked at me like…like he genuinely thought I was going to hurt him. Kill him even. I mean yeah, I've threatened to punch him before but…..And then at my apartment, he couldn't stay far enough away from me and he couldn't leave fast enough. You were right, we hardly know a thing about him and we have no idea what's going on but I can't help but feel like whatever is bothering him is somehow my fault."

"That's impossible Sensei. The only time you have any contact is when he challenges you. I see no way for your actions to cause him such distress. Unless he has realised he is no match for you and has decided to give up."

Saitama thought over Genos's words. As things stood at that moment, he was right Sonic was no match for him. But the thought of him giving up and getting all mopey and depressed about it didn't sit well with Saitama all the same. But what could he really do about it?

…..

 _Fuck everything hurts._

Sonic flopped onto his small couch and threw his arm over his eyes. If only he could just rest for a few hours. A few hours of serene, dreamless sleep. That was what he needed.

He awoke two hours later to what sounded like a hornet on cocaine. Turned out he had left his phone perched on top of an empty glass and it was now vibrating manically with an incoming phone call.

He stared at it horizontally from his spot on the couch wondering whether he should look to see who it is so he could at least make a mental note to kill them horrifically the next time he saw them. The first decent sleep he had had in days and some _**asswipe**_ had woken him up.

He rolled onto his side and reached out for his phone, knocking over the glass it had been perched on in the process.

 _Fucking hell seriously, life? Seriously?_

He tried to get his tired and bleary eyes to focus on the name on the screen before giving up and just answering it anyway.

"What?" By this point he honestly couldn't care whether he was potentially being rude to a client offering him a job.

"Is this Sonic?" Sonic sat bolt upright as his eyes widened. _Saitama? What the fuck?_

"Hello? Is anyone there? Have I got the wrong number?"

"…HOW did you get this number baldy?!"

"Oh good it is the right number. I got it off Mumen. Genos is making curry tonight and there's a horror marathon on TV. I've got beers too."

"Congratulations moron but I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"I'm inviting you over dumbass, what d'ya say? You like horror films right? All the violence and blood and stuff."

 _Ok, this must be a new dream. An even weirder one. I need to have words with my subconscious because it comes up with some strange ideas._

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you inviting me over all of a sudden? Why are you inviting me to BBQ's and bugging me at the store? What's your angle?"

"Well you didn't enjoy yourself last night so I thought maybe if there were less of us around you might be able to relax a bit more is all. Feel free to say no of course, but the offer is there."

Saitama checked his nails waiting for any kind of an answer. He felt kind of stupid ringing up someone like Sonic and inviting them over for dinner and films like a 16 year old but the feeling that he had something to do with Sonic's strange behaviour made him determined to get to the bottom of it. And seeing Sonic in such a state at the market had only fuelled his curiosity.

"…I'm only coming because there's free food and I'm too tired to make my own."

Saitama stifled a grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Dinner's being served at 6. Don't be late or you'll miss your portion."

Sonic stared down at his phone long after the call had ended.

 _Did I just agree to walk straight into the lion's den just for the sake of some free food? No. No, I'm going because in order to become as strong as the bald banana I need to observe all aspects of his life to find the secret to his strength. Then I can replicate it for myself._

He nodded to himself as if to confirm his thoughts. He had just over an hour before he had to be there. He pushed off of the sofa and walked to the apartments only full length mirror.

 _My god I **do** look like shit._

Shower. Hair wash. Small amount of makeup to cover the horrific dark circles under the eyes. Couple of caffeine pills (the last thing he needed was to find himself falling asleep at his rival's house). He picked up one of his favourite tops and exchanged the hoodie for it. His ponytail had pretty much come undone in his sleep anyway, so he pulled it out and thoroughly brushed his hair before tying it into a half up half down style. That'd have to do. Saitama's apartment was a fair distance away and in this state he'd have to get a cab rather than run.

…

 _For the second time in two days I'm here. Am I stupid? I must be losing it. WHY would I willingly come here? Into potential danger._

His hand drifted to the hidden belt of kunai under his jacket. Though there was no way he'd come completely unarmed he was well aware that they would have no effect on either Saitama nor the cyborg should he need them.

He took a deep steadying breath before reaching for the buzzer. The sound of feet on the other side of the door made him tense up despite his best attempts to stay calm.

Saitama opened the door in a vest and loose jogging bottoms.

"Ah good you're here. Right on time too! Come on in and leave your shoes by the door."

Sonic tentatively stepped over the threshold and made sure to re-inspect his surroundings even though he had only been here just last night.

"You're looking much better now too. You'll feel much better after you've had some of Genos's curry it's amazing."

Sonic paused taking his shoes off to glare up at Saitama.

 _Did he just try and complement me? Something is definitely going on._

He followed Saitama to the main room where three bowls of steaming curry had been placed on the low table. He waited for Saitama and Genos to sit before taking a cushion himself.

"Wow Genos you've outdone yourself this time this smells incredible!"

"Thank you Sensei but it is the usual recipe. Please enjoy." Genos at least had the graciousness to nod in Sonic's direction as well.

As the other two dug in Sonic knelt to his bowl (careful not to let his hair fall into it) and sniffed. He had had extensive training in identifying the poisons commonly hidden in food and drink items but finding them in curry would be difficult due to the strong smell and taste. But maybe that was the idea.

"Smells good doesn't it? Tastes even better though."

Saitama had been watching him, as had Genos.

 _Poison in food isn't really their style. Still have to be cautious though. I still have no idea what's going on here._

Well, he'd give it to the cyborg, he really could cook a mean curry. The strawberry cheesecake they brought out for dessert wasn't awful either.

"Ok the first film in the marathon is A Nightmare on Elm Street. Think I saw that one when I was younger" Sonic looked over at Saitama who was squinting at the TV guide.

"After that it's Friday the 13th, followed by Insidious and then Jeepers Creepers. I dunno how many of these it'll take before I fall asleep though" he said just as he yawned and tossed the guide across the room.

The cyborg didn't seem to be paying much attention to the films, scribbling away in a tatty notebook as he was. Saitama had gotten himself comfortable on a nest of cushions and would occasionally comment on the film "I wouldn't mind fighting that guy".

To his surprise Sonic actually felt pretty relaxed. But even the strongest ninja could fall victim to a stomach full of delicious food, a dark warm room and days of shit sleep. When his eyes opened there was weak light coming through the curtains and some strange foreign horror film had been left on quietly in the background. The clock on the wall read 6:15am. _Shit._

Both the cyborg and the baldy were gone, probably in their rooms. Sonic himself was lying on a mound of cushions and beanbags and had been draped in a thin soft blanket.

 _Ugh I fell asleep in enemy territory. What a disgusting excuse for a ninja._

He pushed up onto one arm and observed the room before hearing the toilet flush.

"Oh you're awake, want some breakfast? I was gonna make some pancakes if you're interested." Saitama walked over to the kitchen counter and began rooting through the cupboards while Sonic observed him silently from his (admittedly comfortable) spot in the cushion nest. He found it odd that even though he looked pretty small in his ugly hero costume, Saitama was built. Like, really built. The fact that he had decided to turn up to breakfast topless irritated Sonic.

 _Walking around like that when you have guests over. Imbecile._

…

Soooo as you can see I decided to continue this story although I have no idea where it's going lol. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sonic sat in his nest on the floor and silently observed as Saitama cooked up a breakfast more suitable for the entire S class of heroes than just the three of them. Not long after he started cooking the cyborg prowled into the room in his usual attire of jeans and ruined hoodie. The two of them worked well in the kitchen it seemed.

 _Unlike on the battlefield where the only thing the cyborg is good for is keeping the enemy alive longer before Saitama gets to them…._ Sonic grinned.

He was still annoyed at himself for falling asleep in Saitama's apartment last night, especially since he currently considered the baldy a real threat to his safety. Although Saitama wasn't _acting_ like a threat (in fact going out of his way to help and check up on Sonic), Sonic had learnt the hard way over the years that the real threats were the ones who wore a mask of friendliness. He got up and stretched before padding over to the apartment's small bathroom.

 _Oh wow, not an ideal hairstyle._

It seemed the first night of proper rest he'd had in a while had certainly cleared up his skin, but had played havoc with his normally neat hair. As it was he looked more like a male sexworker who had just come out of a brutal sexscapade than a highly trained and deadly assassin.

He thought briefly about using the small comb lying on the sink but thought better of it.

 _Hmph, must belong to the cyborg. Unless Saitama has an abundance of gross hidden hair he enjoys combing._

"Oi Sonic! You done taking your shit? Breakfast is ready!"

 _That fucking baldy needs to shut his fucking mouth._

…

"So, what did you think?" The idiot looked _almost_ hopeful.

"It was satisfactory, I guess". Sonic enjoyed the way the slight expression fell from the badly's face.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't listen to him Sensei, it was more than satisfactory."

The glare Genos sent in Sonics direction was almost as fiery as one of his famous flame attacks. Not that Sonic cared. He wasn't about to go around dishing out compliments even when he had just been served a massive free breakfast. And stayed the night. And been invited over for dinner the night before. But still.

Saitama chuckled lightly before standing from the table and removing everyone's plates.

"Genos is there anything I'm scheduled to do today?"

"No Sensei, just a general patrol on our side of Z City to check for monster levels. Other than that, you have the day free. I, however, must attend a meeting at the Headquarters this afternoon."

"I guess I'll do the grocery shopping today then. Fancy thinking of something to do today Sonic?" Saitama looked over his shoulder from the kitchen.

"Hmph, not likely" Sonic grinned lopsidedly and stood up from the table, heading for the front door and his shoes. "I have work to do. People to….see."

"Going off to do something despicable and illegal no doubt" Genos glared over from the table.

Sonic's grin stretched wider, "of course" before grabbing for his shoes and swiftly exiting the apartment. He did, in fact, have work to do today and he didn't fancy standing there having an argument on morals and ethics with the metal brat.

…..

He observed, as he had done many times before, the way the blood ran down his blade. The way it dribbled off the edge in places or pooled at the handle in others. The warmth and smell of the droplets which had splashed onto his face in the critical, deadly strike. He particularly liked seeing what kind of a pattern the blood would leave on nearby walls and furnishings. He enjoyed the knowledge that specialists in crime scene investigations would carefully and meticulously track every droplet to retrace the path of his blade through the neck of the victim who now occupied the cramped floor space of the boiler room. The police, the heroes, and the other assassins were always right behind him. But they could never catch up. Never find him. He was just far too good for that. The only downside to assassination jobs was that no one except the client ever knew who had done the murder, and therefore Sonic never got any credit for his killings except in the underground circles of the cities.

 _This guy sure was a squealer. Choked out like a dismembered pig on his last breath…._

Sonic's grin stretched and darkened.

… _.pathetic indeed._

He swiped his blade through the air sharply to rid it of excess blood before silently turning on his heel and exiting the tiny space. Feeling no small amount of satisfaction from the morning's job, he headed home to change into some more comfortable and inconspicuous attire before heading to his favourite park to eat.

The park was relatively small and not very well known compared to some of the others, but in Sonic's eyes that made it perfect. The less well known it was the less people there would be.

He settled himself down under the shade of his favourite tree away from the footpaths. From here he could see the main fountain and the large man-made pond in the centre of the park, the midday sun reflecting back almost blindingly off of the clear well-kept waters. A slight, warm breeze rustled hair and leaves alike, spreading dancing dappled shadows across the grass which swayed gently against Sonic's legs. He laughed to himself. To think only this morning he was delighting in the spray of another human's blood, and that such a being as him could then enjoy the beauty and grace of nature while his victim was already beginning to rot. He laughed at the unfairness of it all. But that was how it had always been, survival of the fittest, even since before the mysterious beings started showing up in disturbing numbers.

He slouched back against the tree, resting his head back and watching as the dappled shadows of the trees canopy made their way through his closed eyelids. He had often considered light-heartedly what he would like to be doing if he wasn't a ninja. He certainly didn't expect to survive into an old age due to his line of work, so thinking beyond retirement would be a waste of time. But musing on a normal job he could enjoy was a fairly enjoyable way to spend his quieter moments. Something out in a forest, quiet and peaceful. Just him and the trees. Away from other peop-

-"You asleep there?"

 _Oh my fucking God._

Sonic opened one eye but didn't move.

"Are you seriously stalking me now? You're beginning to get on my nerves."

Saitama's expression didn't change out of his dopey grin and he had the _audacity_ to just clamber over and plonk himself down next to Sonic.

 _Ugh what the hell. His behaviour is getting more and more suspicious. He can't be collecting intel, since he could already beat me in a fight. Unless he wants to help that lousy laptop beat me so he gets a higher ranking or some shit._

To his annoyance but sadly not his surprise, Saitama simply laughed.

"Nah, I just finished my patrol in Z City and come over here because the ice cream is supposed to be some of the best you can get. Then I spotted you and you looked asleep so I came over."

"I looked asleep….so you came over to wake me up and annoy me?"

Saitama looked straight at him, and the proximity under the small tree was making Sonic incredibly twitchy. His brain, imbued as it was with years of training and fight or flight instinct, flashed milliseconds worth of scenarios in his head, including Saitama grabbing his neck and bending it like a blade of grass, or even punching him and pulling out his heart.

Not for the first time recently, he felt the discernable release of adrenalin and the tightening of his chest. But not in the excited way it did when he was about to kill or get into a good fight, but in the way it did those nights he awoke on the verge of screaming from a nightmare which refused to let him rest.

His increasing unrest didn't escape Saitama's notice, who observed that way Sonic shifted away from him with a stoic but hardened expression. He was practically sat on the balls on his feet, ready to jump away.

"Sonic….have I done something? Like, for real. Cause if I have I'd like to know."

Confusion flew across Sonic's face but was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Huh?"

Saitama's face was decidedly serious now, and for the first time Sonic noticed how much difference a frown made to the bald heroes' face.

"You keep reacting to me like I'm gonna punch your head off or something. Did I do or say something to make you feel scared around me?"

Sonic practically spat.

" _Scared?!_ Ha! Don't be so arrogant. I just don't trust you, that's all. I'm not stupid, I know as things are there's a power difference between us and that you're a threat."

The serious frown on Saitama's face was joined by a look of confusion.

"A threat? Why would I hurt you? I mean yeah, you're a wanted criminal but unless you went absolutely haywire I'd never actually intentionally hurt you. All those times in the past were accidents on my part they weren't intentional. Don't you think that if I wanted you gone I would have done it by now?"

"You could be playing all kinds of games. Your actions until now mean nothing to your threat level."

Then Saitama did something that really _did_ surprise Sonic. He got up onto his knees and faced Sonic directly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Sonic. I'm not going to hurt you, OK? So just relax please. It doesn't make me feel particularly great having people ignore my hero work, but it definitely feels worse having people fear you."

Saitama sat back down and stared across the glistening water in a daydream.

Several silent minutes passed.

Sonic jumped at the feeling of something brushing his left ear.

"You've got something on your temple" Saitama was brushing his hair out of the way to get a better look.

"It's probably blood" Sonic nonchalantly informed him with a neutral expression as if he was telling him it was toothpaste.

Saitama's movements stilled and after a moment he slowly withdrew his hand with a strange expression Sonic couldn't decipher.

"You're right. It is."

Less than a minute later Saitama rose suddenly from his spot before saying a mumbled "goodbye" and headed back towards the path out of the park.

 _The fuck was that about? Whatever. I don't care what he says or how many times he says it. He's still dangerous and definitely not worth trusting._

An uncomfortable and unexplainable feeling had taken hold in Sonic's chest after Saitama's sudden departure, and the bizarre feeling and the even more bizarre encounter had thoroughly ruined his enjoyment of his time in the park. He stopped by the market for groceries before traipsing back to his cold empty apartment for the millionth cold quiet night alone.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been more than a week and Sonic had seen neither hide nor (non-existent) hair of Saitama. He'd noticed the metal moron out in public pretending to be a hero, but no sign of his master.

 _Not that I give a fuck. Why am I even thinking about him?_

Normally the knowledge that he was being avoided made Sonic pretty darn happy; it meant he was feared. But thoughts of what happened in the park kept popping into his head in the most inopportune moments, such as right this second as he dodged a slow but decidedly powerful attack the pathetic monster tried to throw his way. He effortlessly moved like smoke from underneath every attack. The hideous creature became more and more enraged with every failed attack, but it was all so easy for Sonic that he found his thoughts drifting away from the immediate fight and focusing back on the strange sensation he had experienced that day Saitama had walked away.

…And every time the memory floated back through his skull.

 _FUCK!_

Ok, so maybe he _should_ be paying slightly more attention. Although the horned knuckle had only grazed his shoulder the power behind it was enough for Sonic to know he'd have some interesting colours appearing there over the next few days.

 _Enough messing around, I have other things to be doing._

He pushed off the ground and flipped behind the monster with a grace which made him appear weightless. Drawing his sword from behind his back he slashed savagely across the back of the creature's neck before his feet even touched the floor.

 _Ugh_!

What he hadn't been expecting was the spray of sewage-coloured blood which shot in his direction. Thankfully years of intense reflex training meant only his left side received a light splattering and he didn't end up looking like the Creature from the Swamp himself. He watched the hulking beast slowly flump to the ground and lie still, feeling no small amount of satisfaction from the huge mess the fight had made all over the surrounding street.

"Oh my gosh mister thank you so much! I was so scared! That was amazing!"

Sonic turned to the voice to his left, only to find himself looking at empty space until glancing downwards at the scrawny kid gazing up at him with such amazement that Sonic wanted to puke all over the kids ugly face and kick him into the next city at the same time.

"What are you talking about brat, I only killed it because its ugly face was ruining my day."

The child looked vaguely confused and backed off slightly, which made the corners of Sonic's mouth twitch upwards.

"B-but you're a hero aren't you? From the Association?"

The abrupt and loud burst of laughter that erupted from Sonic's throat made the child back-pedal a lot faster; he was definitely scared now. This strange man was no hero. The child backed up against the wall of a nearby shop as his breathing constricted and his chubby hands gripped the edges of his shorts in fear.

"A hero huh?"

Sonic took his time walking towards the kid, purposefully making his strides as slow and threatening as possible, his full psychopathic Cheshire cat grin darkening his face even in the hot midday sun.

"You thought I was a hero….? Tell you what-"

Sonic peered down close the kids pale, slack-jawed face.

"- because you made me laugh, you can live to see this day through. But the next time you see me you know what you should do?"

The child was silent and sweating profusely.

" _Run!_ "

Sonic laughed again at the expression he left on the kids face, before quickly disappearing faster than the eye could see. He checked the time on his phone before using the rooftops to make his way over the west side of the city for his next assignment. Simple job, all he had to do was follow the client's car on foot and protect it until it made it to its destination in the next city.

Except nothing's ever that simple, is it?

 _FUCKING PARADES! WHAT EVEN IS THERE TO CELEBRATE IN THIS SHIT HOLE?!_

His irritation increased threefold when he realised that apparently, the civilians around here did in fact feel there was something worth celebrating with a parade. And that thing happened to be the heroes from the Hero Association. It seemed every wannabe playing dress up and their _grandma_ was here right now there were so many of them. All the classes were represented.

The car Sonic was supposed to be protecting was stuck in a massive jam where the barricade had been erected for the parade, so it looked like he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

 _Might as well have some fun then….._

He settled himself down on the ledge of the building he was stood on and peered down from above like a hawk waiting to catch sight of a rabbit. Much to his surprise he actually recognised several of the heroes who were marching down the road in their ugly and downright embarrassing costumes.

 _That "Handsome" what's his face…..Mumen Rider…..the creepy short bitch who glows the colour of snot…Metal Moron…..oh look, another Metal Moron….the video game dork everyone's so scared of, what was it, King? A 5 year old kid with a lollipop? What's that about? …..ugh that Pervert Prisoner and the samurai who thinks his shit doesn't stink….what a bunch of losers._

He continued to glare down in ire at the display. Every so often, he found himself especially thankful for his chosen line of work and this was one such occasion. He enjoyed people being aware of his power and fearing him, but being aware of his power and forcing him to parade in front of gawking knuckle draggers sent a shiver down his spine. Much better to be the feared and seldom seen assassin, than a hero paraded around like a show dog and drooled all over.

Once face caught his eye. Near the middle of the huddle of marching heroes. Obviously trying to keep a low profile and avoid the sight of the crowds. And given their less than impressive appearance in comparison to some of the S-class, seemed to be managing quite well at that.

 _So the bald wanker is alive after all._

Sonics mood inexplicably darkened at the sight of Saitama's face, but not in the usual way it did when thoughts of losing yet another fight crossed his mind. This feeling was the same uncomfortable one he'd had for a while now. It was even slightly different to the intense fear he'd felt towards him after he began having that recurring nightmare. The very same nightmare which had started to rear its ugly head again just that morning, but for once he was thankful for living in a shitty apartment with thin walls as a commotion next door woke him up before the dream got too far.

Still, he had continued his after-dream routine of lying stock still, terrified and depressed. Fun times.

He briefly pondered the possibility of throwing several exploding kunai down in Saitamas direction. He obviously knew there was no chance of them actually hurting the badly, but an attack on a group of heroes this big was sure to cause all out pandemonium…..

He felt his bad habit spread across his face but the rush of exhilarating adrenaline at what was about to commence prevented him to attempting to cover it. His arm silently and smoothly reached behind his back, coming back with a handful of kunai and shuriken which, when thrown together, would create a _very_ satisfying explosion. And hopefully take some faces off.

He got up onto the balls of his feet, arms ready to rain hell down onto the ignorant heroes below. Where to aim? He had enough weapons to create just four explosions, so he needed to make them count.

 _Hmmmm….._

One explosion next to that B rank female with all her pathetic little minions.

One explosion next to all the Metal Morons just for funsies.

One explosion aimed at the huddle of S-class heroes, the Prisoner and his ilk.

And the last one, of course, thrown in Saitama's direction.

Sonic fidgeted uncontrollably on his feet, readying his arm and his eye. And he threw.

….

If pandemonium was what he wanted, it was definitely what he got.

When the first explosion went off, Fubuki and her crew were thrown far and wide. The parade came to a sudden, silent halt for what seemed like hours but was in fact milliseconds before the civilian crowd predictably started to scream and panic. The second explosion went off. Of course, as he had aimed towards Genos and the other cyborgs he hadn't been expecting any of them to get injured, but the fun was in seeing in any of them could analyse where the attack had come from. The smoke also temporarily rendered them unable to help any of the other heroes.

Explosion three went off smack bang in the middle of the group of S class heroes, just as Sonic had planned. With the cyborgs and all the other S class heroes under attack and lost in a world of smoke and debris the weaker heroes were left open to attack. To further complicate matters for them, the civilians had really lost it now. There was thousands of them crammed all up the street to watch the parade and now every single one of them was desperately trying to escape down the side streets. Sonic observed the way they would uncaringly push and trample others to get away, not caring if someone got hurt or killed in the process.

The fourth explosion, however, never went off.

It was then that Sonic realised, he had made a real mistake aiming right at Saitama.

The baldy had caught both the shuriken and the kunai in one hand.

And was staring straight at Sonic.

Staring was probably the wrong word. Sonic received such an intense dose of fear that for a moment he feared he was about to be physically sick.

 _Now is probably the time to make my getaway. Screw my assignment._

He turned tail and fled from the vulnerable position on the rooftop, making a sonic boom in his urgency to escape Saitama.

 _I know he's following me._

Sonic felt a knowing dread in his gut and a familiar sour electricity shooting manically up his spine.

He had been chased by Saitama like this before.

In his dream.

 _That look he was giving me. I have no idea what he'll do to me if he catches me, but I don't think it'll be a slap on the wrist and a dragging to the closest jail cell._

He turned corner after corner at impossible speed, constantly changing which street he was on in the hope of throwing off his pursuer. He had never bothered with much training in regards to escaping people, as no one had ever been able to keep up with him. Now he knew that was also a mistake. Lots and lots of mistakes.

He took a moment to glance behind and around himself as he ran. No sign of any pursuers. Eventually he ended up near the border of Z city where it was deserted. The lack of vehicles and pedestrians would make for an easier emergency getaway if need be.

Sonic ducked into the thick shadows of an abandoned, windowless doorway and rested against the shattered frame.

 _I'm…out of breath?_

He put his hand to his heart and felt the rapid thumping. He hadn't been out of breath from running since he began his ninja training. But maybe it wasn't the running.

Maybe it was the fear.

Suddenly, over his own subdued panting he noticed the intense silence, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The nausea reappeared.

Saitama was stood across the street in front of him, glaring straight into the dark doorway, knuckles clenched, stance tense.

All was silent.

They continued to stare at each other, neither speaking or moving.

The primal part of Sonic's brain was screaming desperately at his feet to move, to start running again anywhere, everywhere, just _run!_

But his body wouldn't respond to the commands. Wouldn't respond to anything.

Instead he stood there, ironically like a rabbit when it catches sight of the hawk.

Thoughts of earlier in the day skimmed his mind's eye:

" **\- because you made me laugh, you can live to see this day through. But the next time you see me you know what you should do?"**

 **The child was silent and sweating profusely.**

" **Run!"**

Sonic had been the one to run. But it hadn't worked, it never did with Saitama.

Saitama began storming towards Sonic without warning but still Sonic couldn't get his body to move. Even his expression was stuck. Of all the things to notice at this time, in his peripheral vision he noticed a small wrapper rolling past the doorway in the gentle wind which was also kissing the cold sweat on his face.

Saitama was now right in front of him.

A large red gloved hand seized Sonic by the throat and slammed him spine-first against the doorway of the shop. The pain that shot up his back was enough to darken his vision and bring a ringing so loud that it was like his brain was vibrating.

"Did you think that was funny? What you did back there? You that sad and bored that you have to seek attention through pathetic stunts like that? Is that it? You hurt people because it's the only way you can get anyone to care about who you are? _Speed of Sound Sonic."_

Considering the way Saitama was choking off his air flow Sonic wasn't entirely sure whether Saitama expected him to answer or not but it didn't matter either way as he was suddenly lifted off his feet by the hand on his throat and re-slammed into the door frame.

He was definitely going to lose consciousness at this rate. Or die.

"You know, for a while back there I actually thought, you know what, that ninja guy might actually be alright underneath, he just needs someone to understand and help him."

Saitama let out a laugh that held no trace of humour.

"Guess I was just being naïve, probably downright idiotic. People, no, creatures like you, you don't need help, or company. You need avoiding. Stopping."

Through his fading vision Sonic looked straight into Saitama's eyes. His face really did change when he was angry. He was handsome.

Sonic's windpipe was crushed so tightly closed he couldn't even make choking noises, just gasp soundlessly as he felt the pressure behind his eyes and in his head grow along with the black which was crawling its way across his vision.

 _So now I die. I think I would have preferred the fist through the torso after all._

He smiled to himself.

Saitama took a step back at the bizarre and frankly creepy smile which had spread across Sonic's flushed and pained face.

 _He's…smiling?_

What was this feeling Saitama had? Was it…fear?

 _Why is he smiling at me like that when I'm…._

 _I'm…_

 _What the hell am I doing?_

It was as if waking from a dream when Saitama looked first down at his bicep, and followed his arm all the way up to where it stopped, clamped tightly around Sonic's throat.

Horror gripped Saitama's expression and he took several quick steps back, letting go of Sonic as he did so.

The ninja lay unmoving on the ground.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Genos had set off immediately in search of his Master once the smoke was cleared and he was assured there were no real casualties from either the explosions or the resulting stampedes. Though he had searched high and low he couldn't find any clues as to where Saitama had disappeared to, and had found Saitama's phone lying in the street. It had all happened so fast and completely unexpectedly.

His sensors went haywire trying to discover the source of the threat but with the sheer volume of people and smoke he couldn't do anything but stand still and wait for it to clear, expecting the worst.

 _I wonder if Sensei went after the culprit. I should head back to the apartment and wait for his return._

Genos momentarily wondered about picking up groceries but ultimately decided against it and thought it best to simply rush home in the hopes of finding Saitama. Genos felt immense pride at the thought of his Sensei being the only one of all the heroes present at the parade who was able to do battle with whomever or whatever had caused the attack.

A rise in Saitama's ranking couldn't hurt either.

It took Genos very little time to fly back to Z City, now that he had gotten the hang of long distance air travel using the jets in his hands and feet. Not that he would ever admit it, but his first few attempts at long distances had resulted in several trips to Dr Kuseno being carried bridal style by Saitama (who also had to collect limbs which had been flung in a multitude of directions).

Just a mile or so from the apartment, Genos's sensors picked up vital signs from nearby.

It was then that he spotted the bright yellow of Saitama's hero suit standing in stark contrast the dull colours of the crumbling remains of Z City.

"Sensei!" Genos shouted as he approached (carefully so as to not fly straight into Saitama at speed).

He landed with a thump and a short jog to regain his balance on solid ground.

"Sensei are you OK? Where did you go? Have you caught the criminal?"

The closer Genos got the more concerned he became; why was Saitama just stood there?

"Was it a monster Sensei? Have you killed it?"

He finally reached the darkened crumbling doorway which seemed to have fixed Saitama's attention so completely and followed the heroes gaze to the cracked and dusty floor.

"Sensei, what….?"

 _The ninja? Did he do this? But what's going on?_

"Ah, I see. You rendered the criminal unconscious for transportation to a secure holding facility. As expected of my Sensei. Shall we take him now?"

Genos finally turned to study Saitama's expression. Though his face was normally blank of emotion, this look was very different. He looked at once there and yet…not there. He was just staring at Sonic's collapsed form on the dirty floor, not moving, not responding, seemingly barely breathing in fact.

"Sensei!" Genos forcibly grabbed Saitama's shoulder and gave him a light shake. He was seriously confused and worried now. Of course Saitama was always zoning out and daydreaming at the most inopportune moments, but this was just strange and something in his expression left Genos very uncomfortable.

"Genos, I…"

Something awful and unexpected clicked in Genos's mind, and he whirled round to glare down in horror at the ninja.

 _Is he alive?!_

Genos knelt swiftly and scanned for all vital signs.

All Saitama could hear was the whirring and clicking as Genos searched the limp form for any signs of life. Saitama could barely breath, could barely even keep focus on the sight in front of him.

"Genos…I was….I was going to-"

"-He's alive, but only just. We need to get him medical attention NOW" Genos cut off Saitama's mumbling, he didn't even appear to have heard him.

He was staring hard at Saitama, cradling the ninja in his unyielding metallic arms.

All Saitama managed was a slow clumsy nod before following Genos like a lost dog.

…

The plastic waiting room chair was downright awful. The lights were too bright and unforgiving. There were people everywhere, crying, laughing, whispering, shouting. They all needed to be quiet. They needed to be away from him.

He glanced over to his left where a flustered nurse was in hurried conversation with a cool and collected Genos. Saitama looked down at the large hands folded in his lap, studied intently where the gaudy yellow of his suit ended and the pale flesh of his hands began. His red gloves had been rather carelessly discarded on the chair next to him for the time being. The sight of them made him feel nauseous.

He was so zoned out he didn't even notice Genos approaching until the chair next to him squeaked at the weight of a fully metal being sitting in it. The silence between them didn't last long however.

"Sensei…"

Genos's voice was quiet and strained, as if whispering in a crowded church.

"I thought perhaps you had accidentally punched him too hard. But my sensors…and the doctors are saying…."

A gentle hand was placed on Saitama's forearm in front of his vision, forcing him to trace it to its source and look the cyborg in the eye.

"Why did you…hurt him like that Sensei? I know he's a dangerous wanted criminal but…were you trying to kill him? When you strangled him?"

Those weren't the words Saitama needed to be hearing right now.

"I need a coffee."

Unfortunately for him, Genos was not about to give up.

He followed Saitama to the large noisy machine and quietly observed as Saitama's money was rejected time and time again.

"Please tell me what happened."

There was no hint of anger or accusation in Genos's voice. In fact he sounded perfectly calm and neutral on discussing the fact that his Sensei had nearly taken a human life.

Saitama straightened himself and turned his full attention to Genos for the first time since the cyborg had found him standing silently in that dark doorway. Genos stood perfectly still, as if movement would break whatever charm had finally managed to bring Saitama back to the present moment.

"I don't know…Genos. I don't know what I was doing, or why I was doing it. I was so angry…that he put all those people in danger like that. All the other heroes, all those civilians…and for what? For a laugh? Out of spite? Why? Why did he do that? But even so…no matter his reasoning, there really is no reasoning behind my reaction. I chased him to Z City simply with the intention of capturing him and taking him to the authorities…"

Saitama unceremoniously collapsed into the nearest chair. Genos stayed standing, shielding his Master from the view of the rest of the hectic and noisy waiting room.

"…..But then when I caught up with him and saw him, he looked at me the same way he looked at me all those weeks ago in the park. Like I was some sort of monster. And something inside me just flipped. To think he'd pull a stupid stunt like that, and then look at me as if he was looking at the devil himself."

Saitama leant on his knees hiding his expression from view. Genos had to lean in to hear his muffled talking.

"I honestly…have no explanation for what came over me after that. I've been angry before, sure, but this was just…indescribable. It's like I lost all control of who I was, what I was doing and why. In that moment, all I could think about was how angry I was and how much I wanted him to suffer for his stupidity. The next thing I know, I'm looking at my hand chocking the life….out of another human being."

To Genos's surprise, Satiama lifted his head and looked him in the eye.

"He was so close to dying. So close. I wasn't even sure….if I had killed him or not. I just froze up completely."

Genos stood in silent contemplation for a minute, replaying Saitama's explanation in his head several times over, but as he opened his mouth to finally respond he was interrupted by the presence of the flustered nurse from earlier to tell them that Sonic was stable and apart from severe bruising should otherwise recover.

"-another few seconds of oxygen deprivation and he would have been looking at brain damage, or worse." The nurse shook her head solemnly, "he's had a lucky escape."

…..

"Sensei please, we should go home now. We both need to rest and he'll still be here in the morning."

"Genos I need to be here when he wakes up…I need to make sure…I mean, I need to explain…."

"Sensei, I do not mean to stand out of line in saying this, but you nearly killed him just hours ago. Do you really think it would be for the best if you were the first thing he saw upon waking?"

The hurt and guilty look which pulled at Saitama's face left an unforgiving lump in Genos's chest, but he wasn't about to let Saitama pull an all-nighter in a tiny plastic hospital chair after not eating anything. No good disciple would, after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he sighed.

The chair scraped harshly across the floor as Saitama pushed out of it and moved tiredly to the door of the private room. The heavy tightness in his chest only increased when the handcuffs securing the ninja to the bed caught his eye on his way out.

What didn't catch his eye was the light fluttering of a pair of eyelids of the occupant of said hospital bed.

If there was any doubt in Sonic's mind that he was, indeed, still alive it was quickly dispelled by the insane agony that made the entire area below his chin to his collar bones feel like someone had severed his head and roughly stitched it back into place just for funsies. He found with some concern that his attempt to bring his hand up to feel his neck was hindered by the fact that he was unable to move.

 _So Saitama didn't finish me off after all huh. That's a shame. I guess he decided he'd let me suffer more through the pain and embarrassment of living…_

The fog in Sonic's head was still pretty thick, and the outline of shapes within the room was the best he could get his vision to do at that moment. Any attempt to move was met with limbs heavy and numb enough to be wooden extensions of his torso, leaving him with nothing else to do but lie there in the fog and the fear and the pain. He could just about remember watching the hero parade from his spot on the roof, and the stampedes of panicking civilians. Then just blackness, but an intense fear which made his back feel as if it was curling just from the recollection of it. Then pain, and a dark hatred in a pair of eyes as his own vision began to fail. Bright red gloves. More pain. Those eyes….

After what felt like eons, two figures strode into the room, though Sonic's drug and pain addled brain could only make out their vague forms and colours.

"Speed of Sound Sonic, wanted assassin and hit man, by order of the People's Protection Authorities and the Hero Association it gives me no small amount of pleasure to formally place you under arrest on 66 counts of murder and a total of 102 other serious offenses at this time. You will be placed in a secure facility upon leave of the Intensive Care unit, whereupon your first court appearance will take place 30 days after you have been cleared of all injuries. I look forward to it."

The sound of laughter and a swift punch to his abdomen were all that were left to him.

After eventually managing to force air back into his lungs after being punched, he spent the next hour desperately trying to bring feeling and movement back into his leaden limbs, to no avail.

 _I need to get out of this handcuff. Easy for me to do, but only if I can get my FUCKING arm to move…_

 _Am I being drugged?_

He tried to turn his head to look at the source of all the tubes but could only move his eyes, the drip line going out of sight to his left.

 _There must be something in my bloodstream, getting throttled doesn't leave people paralysed. Unless…did he damage my spine? Did he break it while I fell unconscious? Have I got brain damage? No…that's stupid. You're being idiotic, stop panicking and THINK. I have to get the catheter out of my hand…but I can't move…_

A nurse arrived, entering quietly through the door and coming up beside the bed to inspect the machinery and everything else that was infuriatingly out of view.

"Hmphryy…

 _Can't even get my fucking face to move…._

The nurse turned in surprise, "Sorry, did you say something?" She leant in close.

"Humphfryyy"

She looked bewildered before clicking her fingers, "ah, you're hungry?"

Sonic attempted to nod his head, but of course nothing happened. So he settled instead for an undignified grunt which he hoped sounded enough like "yes".

"I'll go and get you something. You can't have much because of the damage to your throat. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She took a moment to remove the tube going into Sonic's catheter before leaving the room.

 _Yes!_

His glee was short lived, however, upon the realisation he had only minutes to get movement back to his limbs and break out of the handcuff before the nurse came back. He stared wide-eyed at the clock above the door as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened. Two minutes since she had left the room. Sonic thought back through his extensive training when it came to poisons and drugs, but most of what he had been taught was how to administer them to unknowing targets, not how to break free of their effects himself.

 _Adrenaline, if I release enough adrenaline I might be able to override the effects of the sedative._

But he was already pumped full from the stress of waiting for the nurse to come back before he was free. He needed to think of something which would send him over the edge. He tried thinking about the feeling he got when he was moving at full speed, or in the midst of a close fight, the feeling of ending a life, but none of it was enough. So he thought about Saitama. He focused on the feeling of fleeing pointlessly from him, of the look in his eyes when he was ending Sonic's life. The similarity between that Saitama and the one from his dream who destroyed cities and wiped out of the heroes.

Sonic's fingers twitched. A toe movement. Seven minutes now the nurse had been gone. No doubt he would be monitored while he ate, and then the catheter would be replaced when he was done.

 _Fucking hell HURRY UP!_

An arm jerk, rattling the handcuff. A leg twitch. He could now move his head enough to observe the room around him.

 _Just…a couple more minutes, that's all I need._

 _Please._

"Sorry about the wait it's rather hectic around here at the moment!"

 _Just kill me now._

The nurse laid the tray of unnatural and clearly microwaved food on the bed table before coming up to pull Sonic's pillows upright and help him to sit up. He hated how close she got to him without his permission. If he was free he would surely have killed her for such behaviour.

He was so busy imaging the mess her blood would leave over the ugly cream walls, he didn't notice when the door was opened and another nurse called out for assistance.

"Oh, OK I'll be right there!" She turned to look down at Sonic. "I'm sorry about this I'll be back in a minute."

 _You might, but I won't be here waiting._

Before the door was even closed behind her, Sonic began to thrash wildly in an attempt to regain the last of the lost feeling and waken his deadened limbs. He throat screamed out in protest of such behaviour and the handcuff cut into his wrist as he moved. When he had regained enough feeling for the fine finger control necessary to break out of handcuffs, he was already storming down the hospital hallway, being cautious to look casual but also careful to avoid any of the staff who had treated him and therefore knew his face.

 _I need to get a disguise. A hoody or a coat or something._

He was following the neon exit signs but stopped dead upon passing a mirror.

Despite the fact he was so full of adrenaline he was practically jittering, and that he might be recognised at any moment, the sight of his own reflection held him steady in its gaze.

He face was bruised. No biggie there.

But his neck…..

The vague outline of a hand was almost dark enough to match his hair, mixed in with a myriad of ugly greens, yellows and purples which spread down in uncoordinated patches to his collar bones. His eyes had become severely bloodshot from the pressure of being strangled, his lip was cut and scabbing, and if he looked close enough he could still see in the indentations of fingers winding their way around his throat.

 _How….how the fuck did I survive…_

He stood there gaping at the sight of himself for long enough that he was beginning to attract attention. He looked swiftly around himself and set off back on the trail of the fire exit. The nurse hadn't been lying, it was busier than usual in the hospital and Sonic wondered if there had been a Demon level attack.

Or if Saitama had finally lost it.

He shivered at that and shook his head (gently), trying to dispel any thoughts of the person who had nearly killed him. Sure, people had nearly killed him before. In fact Sonic had been closer the death many more times in his 25 years of life than many of the heroes ever got by the time they were collecting their pensions.

But something about this time…was different.

 _Did I make…the ultimate mistake? Did I begin…to trust Saitama? Maybe not trust, but just not hate him?_

This was why he had always been so alone. From the ninja school all the way through to that night he had ended up at Saitamas, he had always kept away from anyone who wasn't strictly business. Didn't consider people worthy of his time if it wasn't paid or a challenge to a fight. Never felt the need to do small talk, much less make friends and find a lover. Humans disgusted him. Saitama was just supposed to be a challenge, a goal. How had it ended with him feeling…betrayed? Saitama was a hero, and Sonic was one of the top five most wanted criminals in all the cities, it made sense that Saitama would try and get rid of him right? So then, why did his actions make Sonic feel like the last scrap of hope he had left had been choked out of him like his life almost had?

He shoved open the door to the fire escape and fled.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Bing!_

Genos glanced up from his note writing to check his phone. He had set a specific alert tone for notifications from the Hero Association, in case he was needed urgently for an S class level threat or a public appearance (which had been growing steadily as his fan base increased in size). Sure enough, the screen was lit with a new alert from HQ.

Genos neatly set aside his pen and notebook, picking up his phone.

Saitama was aware of the special alert tone Genos had set, and seeing as he was desperate for work himself (and opponents) he would often end up taking the jobs which had been sent to Genos just to try and increase his own rank. Genos, of course, was more than happy for his sensei to take the occasional job off of him if it meant Saitama could increase his rank. Saitama scratched and peered over the top of his manga, studying Genos's face for any indication of the nature of the message.

Genos had stopped scrolling, and was sat stock still. Being a cyborg, his face was almost unreadable at this point, especially for someone as emotionally inept as Saitama, nevertheless, he picked up on the fact that Genos had yet to move or even blink for over a minute now….

"Yo Genos, what's up? New Demon level threat?" Saitama grinned mischievously. "Or do you have to do a meet and greet with a load of your teenage fangirls?"

"No Sensei. The Association have sent out the alert that a dangerous criminal has escaped from custody, and should any of the A or S class heroes see them, we should apprehend them at once."

"Oh." Saitama sounded disappointed, "that's boring."

Genos looked up from his phone to stare hard at Saitama across the small room.

"What?"

"Sensei, the criminal that escaped was Sonic. He was reported missing from the hospital 2 hours ago."

Saitama slowly lowered his manga to the floor, reading forgotten for the moment. He sat there, with an expression Genos had no idea how to read. The cyborg chose to say nothing; choosing instead to let Saitama process his thoughts in peace.

 _He escaped? So….he must be alright then? Right? But the state he was in when I left the hospital…high out of his mind on drugs…bruised all over…handcuffed….unconscious….broken._

Saitama's face took on that sharp serious expression Genos had rarely had the pleasure of witnessing. He rose quickly from his spot on the floor and strode across the room, pulling on his infamous hoodie from the back of the sofa before marching towards the door.

"We need to find him first. He's injured and slow, and won't stand a chance against any of the higher class heroes who might find him first."

Genos stood up from his spot and the table, troubled. "But sensei, he escaped from custody. The heroes wouldn't hurt him, they'd just take him back there. Where he should be."

Saitama paused in his hurrying to stand up straight and look at Genos. He said nothing for a moment.

"Genos. After everything that's happened, can you honestly say that you're content for Sonic to be captured and possibly further injured? Taken back to the prison while he's not in full health? He slept here. He ate our food. We talked, we drank, we hung out. And then I…. I hurt him. Almost past the point I could return from. I hurt…a friend. And then left him to fend for himself against the authorities. It's my duty to find him and keep him safe. Not as a hero, but as a friend."

Genos could hear the sincerity in Saitama's voice, even as his face stayed sharp and serious. His sensei was right. The ninja was dangerous, a murderer. Wanted in every city for countless crimes. He'd hurt civilians and heroes alike. And yet.

He had been their guest in their home. He had observed Saitama's worry for Sonic's strange behaviour a few weeks ago, how happy Saitama was when he finally got Sonic to relax in his presence. Sonic and Genos himself had even had brief conversations, nothing deep or important, but thinking back to the ninja he first met the change was noticeable.

Genos nodded once and met Saitama at the door to put on his shoes.

…..

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The pain with every step, every heartbeat. was making the world spin. He'd already thrown up two blocks back, the sharp acidic bile from his empty stomach shredding up his crushed wind pipe. He thought he must have passed out for a couple of minutes after that, before waking up and forcing himself onwards. He had no destination in mind; there was no way in hell he could reach his apartment in Z city while he was in this state. Just away, as far away from the hospital as possible.

There was no doubt they would have raised the alarm at his disappearing act by now, and the area would be crawling with cops and those ridiculous heroes.

Though there was one hero in particular Sonic hoped definitely wasn't looking for him.

Even fully conscious and in peak health Saitama had nearly ended his life like snuffing out a small candle, let alone now when he couldn't even see properly or stand up straight. After leaving the hospital it hadn't taken long at all for his severely damaged wind pipe to start protesting against the heavy breathing his walking had induced and it had only been getting worse the longer he went on. What he really needed was a dark small alleyway or abandoned building to lay low in for a few hours. But the area around the hospital was heavily urbanised, and very crowded. He'd gotten by so far by sticking to small connecting alleyways, avoiding the crowded streets like the plague. A bloody and bruised man in a puke-covered hospital gown staggering all over the place was sure to catch attention.

He sunk suddenly to the ground as his legs gave out from beneath him, though whether from pain, the remnants of the drugs or fatigue he didn't know. He sat on the filthy cold ground of the shaded alley, watching the civilians rush about their business on the brightly lit street. Though he had no idea what time it was, it was still hot even as the sun was setting, adding to the fever which was slowly creeping up on him since he had woken up.

He leant against the wall in silence, eyes unfocused and drooping, limbs heavy and useless.

He slid to the floor, unconscious.

…

"Ok…how exactly are we gonna go about this?"

In typical Saitama style, he had set out to do something but failed to come up with an actual plan on how he was going to do it.

"Judging by the extent of his injuries I would find it highly unlikely his location exceeds a 2 to 3 square mile limit around the hospital. Unless, of course, he managed to contact someone on the outside and get them to pick him up from somewhere. In which case, we do not need to worry. Our best bet is to look within the 3 miles around the hospital. If you want, I could fly on ahead and observe from the air, knowing the ninja he has probably attempted to hide away from the crowds."

Saitama nodded curtly before running towards the east. Genos nodded back and leapt off the ground, firing up his rockets to get airborne. With a loud blast, he shot off in the opposite direction towards the western perimeter of the district. This was going to be difficult, he'd have to keep half an eye on the behaviour of the civilians to see if they had spotted anything, and half an eye on dark crevices the ninja might be hiding in. He had absolutely no idea how the man had escaped in the first place.

To add to the problem, the sun was setting, making dark areas even darker and drawing out the cities night life. He crossed over the roof of a large shopping mall, doubling back on himself to take his search area closer to the hospital, but just as he was about to start heading northerly his peripheral vision caught sight of a small group of young teenagers down a narrow alley just off from the shopping district. They were bent down and staring at something.

Genos landed close by, not having mastered the difficult art of hovering just yet. Peering down silently, he zoomed in his vision to try and make out exactly what was crumpled at the feet of the teens and holding their attention so completely. It looked like a crumpled sheet…was it clothing? A person?

Genos leapt onto the rooftop next to him, artificial heart increasing its rapid movement. As he continued to stare down at the scene below him, one of the group moved slightly to the left revealing a human face.

Regardless of who it was, they were obviously in trouble.

Genos didn't hesitate as he launched himself from his position, landing with a crunch behind the teenagers.

"Demon Cyborg, S class hero. Is there a problem?" The civilians visibly jumped and spun around to stare at whoever was addressing them so suddenly.

"There's a guy down here. We found him here, dunno if he's alive though. He looks really messed up."

"Don't worry, I am with the Hero Association. If he is hurt I will help him." Genos tried to sound reassuring, but the sight of long dark hair and pale limbs had him panicking.

He stalked up confidently and shooed the three away and out of the alley.

Once he was sure they had left, he crouched quickly down to move some of the dark hair out of the way of the face.

 _Sonic. As I feared._

A quick pulse check confirmed that he was indeed alive. Genos gently picked up his torso, supporting it against his right leg while he checked then ninja over. No visible changes to his condition, apart from being covered in grime and dried vomit. However he felt about the villain, Genos felt awful seeing him in this state. Sonic was a prideful individual, and a strong opponent, yet here he was bruised almost beyond recognition, filthy and half naked on the floor of an alley. All because….Saitama lost control. Just for a second.

The cyborg gently lifted Sonic off the filthy floor bridal style. Saitama was going to be so relieved Genos had found him and not someone else. Except….

 _I can't fly with him in my arms, but I can't just carry him in the open all the way back to the apartment in Z city._

Genos pulled off his own hoodie and put it on Sonic, leaving him in a tank top and jeans. He breathed deeply and prayed to anything that would listen to let this go smoothly….

He walked slowly and casually out of the alley, holding Sonic in his arms. He waved briefly to flag down a passing taxi, somehow managing to open the door and gently slide Sonic onto the back seat before getting in himself.

He nodded nonchalantly at the bemused driver.

"Everything alright there?" The driver nodded in Sonic's direction.

Genos looked over at Sonic. Large oversized hoodie revealing only a mass of long dark hair. And long pale legs appearing from a gown….

"My girlfriend has been drinking since noon, and now she's passed out. I'm taking her back to our apartment."

The driver laughed and much to Genos's relief, pulled off from the curb and drove towards the apartment. Genos sat in the middle to try and support Sonic's limp form in the seat next to him. He fished out his phone from his jeans and scrolled for Saitama's number.

" _Found him, he's alright. In a cab heading back to apartment now."_

…..

The cyborg spotted Saitama stood cross-armed on the pavement outside the apartment block as the taxi approached. He was unsurprised the bald hero had managed to make it all the way back before they did.

Almost before the cab had stopped moving Saitama flung open the passenger side door and extracted the limp ninja, not even glancing at Genos or the driver before taking the stairs to the apartment three at a time.

"Heh, I think your girlfriend's in trouble mate."

Genos paid up and ran up to the apartment.

Saitama had placed Sonic on the sofa, and was anxiously waiting for Genos to arrive.

"So, what's up? Is he alright?"

"As far as I can tell Sensei, though he is developing a fever and was clearly sick at some point. He was passed out near the main shopping district, and three teens had found him. He was lucky no one else had found him first in such a busy area."

Saitama nodded and crouched beside the sofa to see Sonic at face level.

"Well what shall we do now? Does he need medical attention?"

Genos sighed and brushed back his hair, "Ideally, yes. But we aren't in a position to do that for obvious reasons, so we'll have to make do with cabinet pain killers and ice water for the fever."

"He's filthy….."

"I do not think he would appreciate us removing his clothing or touching him excessively Sensei."

"Yeah…you're right."

"….I will begin making dinner. We have some left over soup should he wake up soon."

Saitama hardly appeared to hear him, still crouching beside the sofa and staring hard at the ninja's unconscious face.

It briefly crossed Genos's mind just how frightening it would be for Sonic to wake up after everything that happened, to see Saitama's stern face staring so close to his own. But he didn't quite have the heart to say anything.

…..

They had eaten a couple of hours ago, and while Genos perused the internet for information on dealing with fevers, Saitama hovered around the sofa, pretending to read manga but obviously not taking anything in. He thought Genos didn't notice the way his eyes would glance over at the ninja every so often, then flit back to trying (and failing) to read his manga.

To ease the heaviness of the room, the cyborg turned on the television for background noise. The news anchor said that there had been no reported sightings of the wanted assassin since he had fled the hospital. Genos wondered if it was only a matter of time before those teenagers saw Sonic's face on the news and informed the police that "Demon Cyborg" had the ninja.

A soft noise from across the room grabbed the heroes' attentions, both of them simultaneously whipping their heads to see Sonic begin to stir under the blanket. They briefly made eye contact. Saitama made to get up and go over but Genos firmly shook his head. Getting up himself he silently padded over and craned his head to spot Sonic's face half hidden beneath the fabric. To his surprise, he saw the blue eyes were already open, albeit unfocused and foggy.

"Sonic? It's Genos."

He placed his cool metallic hand on the man's overheated forehead.

Pale eyes swept over to Genos's face and frowned.

"…..fuck."

Genos winced at how rough Sonic's voice sounded. He helped the ninja sit up and offered him some cool water, empathising every time Sonic's face screwed up in agony as he swallowed.

"Are the cops here?"

"No, we found you. You're safe here. Are you hungry? In pain?"

Sonic was clearly not really with it, staring unseeing at nothing and breathing in quiet wheezing breaths, forehead unreasonably hot and facial bruises darkening with the blood rush to his face.

"I'll get you some soup and pain killers. I'll be right back."

Genos made sure Sonic was secure in his position and padded over to the kitchenette, sending Saitama a careful glance on the way. He had no idea how Sonic would react if he realised he was stuck in the same small room as the man who had nearly killed him hours before.

Saitama, as always, didn't quite get the memo.

He slowly rose onto his knees and crawled slightly closer to the couch until he was just in Sonic's field of view.

He gave a lame wave, "Hey. How are you err….feeling?"

Genos panicked at the realisation his Sensei had put himself in front of Sonic, and stopped stirring the soup to spin around with a worried expression. The ninja had stopped moving completely. Stopped breathing even. Which seemed to be a theme around Saitama.

"Er, I'm really really sorry about…you know. What happened earlier. But you're fine now, I'm not gonna hurt you I promise" Saitama made an attempt at a reassuring smile and crawled even closer to Sonic.

"Sensei stop –" Genos was on the verge of telling Saitama to back off, but he was apparently too slow. Much to everyone's surprise, Sonic grabbed a pen off the nearby coffee table and shot his arm out towards Saitama's face. The hero caught Sonic's arm moments before the pen ended up embedded in his right eye.

Sonic was wheezing on the verge of chocking. Genos stormed away from the cooker to stand between Saitama and the panicking ninja. Saitama looked bewildered.

"Sensei, may I speak with you in the bedroom a moment?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

Genos gently closed the door behind them, hoping the ninja didn't make a desperate bid for the front door while they were out of the room.

"Sensei, you can't go near Sonic at the moment. Can you not imagine how he views you right now? He's injured and he thinks that you're a threat. Please, keep your distance from him and don't talk to him. Don't even make eye contact until he has calmed down."

"But I….I just…."

Saitama's expression of confusion had turned to one of sadness as understanding dawned on him. A human being was terrified of him. A friend no less. And what's more, they had every right to be.

"…you're right. Sorry Genos."

"No need to apologise Sensei. I'm sure he'll come around." _I hope he does anyway. For you Sensei._

Saitama nodded half-heartedly and went to sit on his bed.

"You're staying in here Sensei?"

"Yeah. It's probably for the best if I spend the rest of the night in here. I don't want to upset Sonic."

Genos once again closed the door behind him. Much to his relief Sonic was still where they had left him, though he was glaring at the door, obviously waiting for Saitama to re-emerge from it.

Genos decided to play it casual.

"Would you like your food and pain killers now?"

….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The silence in the apartment wasn't actually as heavy as Sonic would have thought it would be, all things considered. Though his tendency to jump every time he heard Saitama make a noise in the other room was beginning to grate on him.

After providing him with food, pain killers and enough pillows to make an apartment-sized fort, the cyborg had settled himself back at the table and was sat quietly on his laptop, which, along with the barely audible TV, was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room.

 _I'm so tired…I know I'm gonna fall asleep soon no matter what. But…._

Sonic really had no idea how he was supposed to be feeling right now. Sure, he'd escaped the authorities (though he still wouldn't put it past Genos to call them at any second) but his nearly-murderer was sat just in the next room. And should Saitama change his mind and decide to finish him off, Genos neither could nor would stand in his way.

A slow subconscious hand reached up to run a finger across his neck and face. He could barely touch the skin of his neck without wincing, and his left cheekbone was noticeably larger than his right.

 _I should have just kept avoiding that bald fucking freak like I had originally planned. But then he just kept seeking me out like some weird lost puppy. What the fuck is wrong with me? When did I stop listening to my instincts?_

Sonic huffed quietly and slyly glanced over at the cyborg, who was lit up brightly by the laptop screen. His face was stoic as always, golden eyes focused and intense on whatever he was looking at.

 _Probably looking at porn. Or pictures of baldy. Or maybe the two go together…_

Sonic grimaced and mentally slapped himself.

"Do you require anything? If not I suggest you get some rest. I will be available at any time should you have need of me, but what your body really needs right now is adequate rest. I can take you back to your own home in the morning if you wish."

"Huh?" Sonic whipped his head around to look at the cyborg, instantly regretting the sudden movement as agony rippled across his neck and shoulders " _fuck!"_

He let out a slow hiss and took a deep breath.

"No. Thank you. I'm fine. I'll…go to sleep now."

Genos nodded and pretended to go back to working on his Association reports, keeping sight of the ninja in his peripherals as he buried himself amongst the pillows and pulled the blanket up high.

…..

Saitama sighed and flopped down onto his futon. He'd realised too late that he'd left his manga in the other room. With a sigh he pulled out his phone, flinching at the sudden bright screen assaulting his eyes in the dimly lit room. Though try as he might to focus his attention, he couldn't help but glance at the bedroom door every so often and think of the ninja.

 _I wonder how he's feeling._

 _Will he ever forgive me?_

 _Will I ever forgive myself? What the hell was I even…._

 _It was just a stupid prank, no one was seriously hurt. So why did I completely lose my shit over it? I wasn't even that angry until I cornered him in Z City and saw him stood there like a frightened animal._

Introspection was never something Saitama enjoyed doing or usually bothered with. Sighing loudly and lying on his side he did the only thing he could do.

 _"_ _Hey Genos, is Sonic alright? What's going on? It's so quiet in there."_

It didn't take long for his phone to buzz with a reply.

 _"_ _Sensei please stop worrying the ninja has fallen asleep. I will keep an eye on him. Is there anything you need? I can bring you some food if you want?"_

 _"_ _No, thanks Genos. I think I'll get an early night too."_

 _"_ _Ok Sensei, goodnight."_

Three hours later as the glowing-eyed cyborg snuck cat-like into the room and settled into his own futon, he had no idea his Sensei was still lying there wide awake, brooding. Saitama waited in the darkness until he heard Genos's motors slow down to sleep mode, before turning onto his back with a huff and gazing at the ceiling. He hadn't felt this lost or frustrated since he was a jobless salary man. Back before he'd defeated any mysterious beings. Before he joined the Association. Before he met Genos, or Sonic, or King or Mumen.

 _Am I really better off now? Maybe I would have been happier just getting an office job and staying a nobody. I couldn't hurt anyone back then, not like I can now._

He brought his hand up above his face and turned it slowly in his view. It looked the same as it had done all that time ago. Same size, same shape, same marks. But this hand had brought down creatures which towered over the sky scrapers. It had brought down an alien which claimed to have annihilated entire planets. And it had nearly killed his friend. Against his better judgement, Saitama soundlessly slipped out of his covers and padded across the room, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Genos hadn't woken up, before sliding past the door and back into the living room.

All was silent and dark.

He stood there, swaying on his feet unsure of what to do next. Why had he come in here anyway?

He took a tentative step towards to couch and stopped, feeling the cool wooden flooring under his bare feet and the warm night air coming in from the open windows. Only the curtains stirred in the room.

Step by silent step he got ever closer to the dark shapeless mound on the sofa, heart thumping jarringly in his chest and sweat beading on his forehead, he finally stopped about a foot away. He crouched down onto the balls of his feet and stared intensely at the mound of pillows and blanket which was slowly rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythm.

Reaching his hand out on auto-pilot he gently took a hold of the top of the blanket and carefully pulled it back to reveal the ninja's sleeping face. A face which had swollen and turned rather dark with bruising. For a moment Saitama thought he might be physically sick, the way his heart and his stomach simultaneously seemed to leap in opposite directions in his body at the sight of what he was responsible for. The back of his mind was quietly explaining all the reasons he most definitely shouldn't be here right now, crouching in front of an injured and paranoid ninja with his hand shoved near their face. But the rest of his brain remained silent, allowing his shaking hand to stroke a strand of charcoal hair out of Sonic's face.

He breathed out deeply but silently and retracted his hand to his lap. He had never been good with words, or feelings or thoughts. He had always just done what he felt like doing in that moment. He hadn't spent months planning his hero career or organising a rigorous training regime; he simply went out looking for trouble and punched it when he found it. He had no way of working out how to deal with this situation at all, when all he really wanted to do was pull Sonic into a hug and say he was sorry. Not that "sorry" could really cut the mustard on nearly throttling someone to death of course….

Saitama turned himself around to face the black television and settled himself against the sofa, gazing absentmindedly into the dark corner of the room.

 _I feel like absolute shit and have no idea what I should do. Can't punch yer way outta this one doofus…._

….

 _Holy mother of fuck I need a piss._

Sonic moaned, reluctant to move from his warm nest. As consciousness returned to him, he noticed an unusual weight on his ass. Cracking open an eye, he found that he was facing the back of the sofa. Soft, warm morning light gave the room an orange glow, though most of what he could see from this viewpoint was the corner of his pillow and the stitching on the couch backrest.

Untangling an arm from the blanket, he reached out to find the source of weight pinning him in place when he so badly needed to get up and get to the bathroom. The sensation his hand found brought his brows together in confusion. Whatever this heavy thing was it was smooth and warm.

And felt….

Like _skin._

Twisting his torso to get a proper look he almost wished he had just died the day before.

Saitama had for _some_ bizarre reason decided he didn't like his own bed anymore and had instead fallen asleep on the floor with his head resting on Sonic's ass.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_

Saitama shot upright as the sudden exclamation erupted in the previously quiet room. He noticed a very uncomfortable and very **pissed** looking ninja glaring down at him from the sofa, all bed hair and bruises.

 _Oh fuck._

Saitama rushed to his feet just as Genos stormed into the room looking ready to fight, shoulders drooping and brows furrowing upon the realisation that the situation in front of him, while difficult, wasn't about to bring about his Sensei's demise. Though by the look on Sonic's face, he apparently wished otherwise.

Saitama backpedalled and brought his hands up to show he meant no harm, an awkward and incredibly forced grin on his face as he turned a mysterious light shade of red.

"Heh, shit man I'm sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that…."

Sonic was unsure of what to do. Undignified fury swelled in his chest, but so did unbridled fear.

He sat in place, clutching so tightly at one of the pillows that he was sure it would rip in a burst of feathers at any moment, knuckles turning white and fingers aching. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as his heart pushed around enough nauseating adrenaline to power a large rhino. He felt his breathing become even more forced through his injured throat as the burst of energy and lack of oxygen began to whiten the edges of his vision, as he stared at Saitama stood so close in front of him.

 _He's going to kill me. He's gonna try again…just waiting….for me to wake up so he can finish me off….will he choke me again…will he punch right through me like in my dream?_

Saitama looked on in horror as the ninja began to sweat and wheeze horribly at the sight of him, colour draining from the few parts of his face which weren't bruised and body shaking.

 _What have I done…_

While the full realisation of the true impact from the last 48 hours dawned on Saitama, Genos had to rush over and shove his Sensei out of the way to attend to the ninja who appeared to be mere seconds from passing out.

"Sensei, please go and get some cold towels immediately."

After several minutes of rushing around and trying to make Sonic breathe more like a human and less like a dying fish, Saitama had exiled himself to the stool in the kitchenette, out of sight of Sonic and Genos. The reaction Sonic had had just to Saitama's presence was burned into his memory. The sight of wide unfocused eyes set on a bruised and sweating face was not one he would be able to forget anytime soon.

He pulled his phone from his pocket just as Genos came into the kitchenette with a steady and focused expression. He bent down to whisper in Saitama's ear, obviously weary of the ninja overhearing.

"Sensei, I'm sorry but I've had an emergency notification from the Association, there is a Demon class threat across town that I must deal with immediately. You'll have to stay here and make sure Sonic is alright, though I suggest remaining largely out of sight for the duration. I'm sorry about this."

"Oh...OK. Er. Nothing we can do about that then I guess. Good luck with the fight, try not to get demolished too much this time." Saitama forced what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Sensei, I shall try to return as fast as possible to relieve you of this difficult situation. I told Sonic I would return him to his own home later if he was up to it."

Saitama nodded curtly, watching Genos swiftly exit the apartment with a slam of the door.

Then.

Silence.

 _Well this isn't awkward or anything…_

…

 _10.45. Are you kidding me?_

Saitama glared at the clock in a futile attempt to will Genos back to the apartment at any second. It had only been about 40 minutes since he had left, but there had only been thick silence in that time and Saitama hadn't dared peer round the corner to check on Sonic. He had barely even moved on the stool, panicking every time he made a noise. And there was only so much Facebook a guy like Saitama could take in one sitting (especially when the only things in his inbox were a Farmville request and an anonymous message telling him to stop calling himself a hero).

He sighed loudly and leant back against the counter.

 _What am I supposed to do to pass the time when I'm stuck in here?_

He slipped off the stool as quietly as possible, peering tentatively around the corner to see what Sonic was up to in the other room. As it turned out, the black haired ninja was sat on the floor facing out onto the balcony, shoulders hunched, head bowed, completely silent. The late morning sun was already strong and hot, making the glass sky scrapers in the distance glow and shimmer, and the road below appeared to melt and move in the heat waves. Saitama leered from his hiding spot around the corner, considering whether he could nab one of his manga from behind Sonic's back and get back to the kitchen without him noticing.

"…..Did you want something?"

Saitama's heart jumped at the surprise. Sonic was talking to him? It must have been him.

"I-I –" Saitama cleared his throat. "I just wanted to get one of my manga to read….did-did _you_ want anything?"

 _Saitama what the hell are you saying moron?_

He saw Sonic meekly shake his bowed head in answer. Saitama stood there awkwardly hovering, unsure of whether to proceed forward or turn around and head back into the kitchen, but just as he was about to turn the front door was opened by a rather ruffled looking Genos, who thankfully had managed to stay in one piece this time.

"Sorry for the delay Sensei, I stopped by Sonic's apartment on the way home to scope it out." Genos directed his voice over to Sonic. "It's crawling with police, there's no way I can take you back there any time soon."

Sonic didn't appear to react to the news that he was now potentially stuck here with Saitama and Genos for the foreseeable future.

Saitama sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"Well, I'll make a start on dinner then I guess."

Genos followed Saitama to the stove and leaned over slightly to talk in a hushed voice. "Saitama what should we do? Are you comfortable with him staying here until he has somewhere else to go?"

Saitama focused on the empty pots and pans in front of him, trying to keep his face neutral. "It's not like we have much choice is it? We can't throw him out onto the street, especially since this is all my fault anyway. So I'll just have to fucking deal with it won't I."

Genos jumped as Saitama became visibly agitated and began to smack objects down onto the counter in his attempt at "dinner". Genos shook his head lightly and gently reached out to still Saitama's hand just before he smacked down an onion hard enough to pulverise it.

"Sensei, please let me help."

"I can make dinner on my own thanks."

Genos shook his head again, blonde hair swaying lightly. "No Sensei, that's not what I meant. I meant help with your emotions. Please, tell me what's going on. I didn't want to say anything but-"

Losing his confidence, Genos dropped his gaze to the floor, though his expression hardened into one of seriousness and determination. "- please tell me. Why you…did that to Sonic? I never thought….I would see you hurt another human like that. Please don't misunderstand Sensei, I will always stand by you no matter what you do. But that…wasn't you."

Genos jumped once again as Saitama surprised him by suddenly collapsing onto the nearby stool, running his hand over his face harshly. Genos had learned long ago that Saitama found it difficult to communicate his feelings, and the best method was to allow him time to think things over. So, Genos politely folded his hands and leant backwards against the counter, observing his Sensei across from him pull what could only be described as mildly constipated expression from his thinking.

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence while student waited for his master.

Finally, Saitama spoke. "You know that time, after the meteor incident? That was when everyone first started calling me a cheat and a loser. Told me to give up hero work?"

Genos nodded.

"Well…it didn't really get to me at the time."

Genos nodded but furrowed his brows. Why was Saitama bringing that up if he didn't care?

"But then…I dunno. I started getting hateful letters, and emails, and comments on the Association website from people who I don't know. But even then, it didn't matter to me. I didn't become a hero for them, for any of them. As long as I defeated the monsters and got paid on time, I was happy."

"So, what happened?"

Saitama made eye contact now, peering up at Genos from his position on the stool. "It got so boring, winning so easily day after day. I got nothing from any of the fights, it felt like I was wasting my time. And then people would say I was cheating or claiming someone else's work anyway. I appreciated your fights with me, because you are constantly trying to improve yourself. And it was the same with Sonic, out of everyone, you two never claimed I was cheating or useless. You both tried time and time again to improve yourselves, and that was something I could admire."

"Is that why you became so upset when Sonic acted strangely around you?"

Saitama looked upwards, thinking, before nodding forcefully. "He challenged me to fights, and even though it was never a challenge, I guess in a way….they brightened up my days ya know? Have a break in between all the hate I was getting from strangers with someone who was driven to become stronger. But all of a sudden he acted so scared around me and then….."

Saitama's face gained that faraway look he had been wearing at the hospital after the…incident. Genos stepped forward and placed a strong comforting hand on Saitama's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"….I mean….I was pissed…at that stupid prank at the parade, sure. But it wasn't until I cornered him in Z City that…I dunno. The look on his face when he looked at me. I can't stop thinking about it. It went beyond fear. No human has ever looked at me like that….like I was truly a threat. And something inside me just….broke. I guess. Months of relentless hatred and suspicion from the civilians and the other heroes….and then one of the few people I could rely on to see me for what I am just…looked at me like I was a monster."

At the sight of Saitama's melancholy, Genos for once decided to throw out his usually faultless manners in favour of wrapping his arms around Saitama's head and giving him a brief hug, before stepping back and observing his Sensei's mood.

To his relief, a small smile tugged at Saitama's mouth.

"I was gonna make dinner, wasn't I. Heh."

As the two of them set to work, they both failed to notice Sonic leant against the wall around the corner, who had been listening intently.

….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Genos was acutely aware that something was going on, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out exactly what it was. It was relatively quiet in the apartment, save for the sounds of eating and the clinking of cutlery as the trio sat down to eat the dinner Saitama had prepared. The first thing that aroused Genos's curiosity was simply the fact that Sonic had chosen to sit with him and Saitama, instead of shuffling off to some quiet corner of the apartment to get away from the bald hero.

The other thing which was nagging at the cyborg was the fact that, unbeknownst to Saitama, Sonic had been glancing up at him from under his bangs from the moment they all sat down. It was obvious he was trying to be sly about it, though Genos had noted that it wasn't purely an expression of fear that Sonic now wore, but also one which suggested confusion. Or conflict?

Genos averted his gaze before he was caught staring, but the thoughts didn't leave him until he heard what could only be the most awkward throat clearing in history.

"Sooo err…" Saitama rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, sauce and food all over his mouth, "what's everyone doing tomorrow then?"

"I must restock our freezer Sensei, then me and Mumen were going to patrol downtown D City. Rumour has it that a dangerous wanted criminal has been spotted around there. I was hoping to apprehend him myself."

"Ah, I see. Sounds good" Saitama nodded and glanced sideways at Sonic next to him, clearly unsure of whether to expect an answer or not.

Said ninja was staring down at his hands curled into his lap, loosened hair falling forwards passed his shoulders. For a while there was nothing but tense silence.

"I need to go shopping….since my apartment has been raided." Sonic's voice was quiet and low, with an audible rasp to it from his still-healing throat.

The relief and surprise which lit up Saitama's face made Genos, for the first time, thankful for something that Sonic had done. Sonic reached up, pretending to move some of his hair out of his face but clearly attempting to soothe his throat from talking. Although the bruising wasn't quite a vivid as it had been when Genos had found him collapsed in the alley, it was still quite a sight to behold, and he knew full well that if Sonic went out looking like he did he'd be sure to draw unwanted attention.

"If you wish I could pick up some necessities for you myself. Your appearance is sure to draw attention to you, and your face has been featured in the news and in papers as a wanted person. It would be far too risky for you to do this yourself at present."

Sonic growled low in his throat and punched the table, unbalancing his precariously placed bowl and subsequently sending it toppling to the floor, spreading its contents everywhere.

Even as Saitama and Genos rushed to their feet around him to grab towels all he could do was sit in place, clenching his fists until he was sure his fingers were creaking. He knew Genos was right. He knew he couldn't go out and find a new apartment until he was at least well enough to evade capture while he was out and about. He KNEW he was stuck in this tiny fucking apartment with the baldy and the walking laptop for at least a while more.

 _What the fuck was that stupid moron on about? I "looked at him weird" so he tried to fucking throttle me to death?! HA! And people say I'M unstable! He really must be a monster if things like that put him close to murder….._

"Hey er Sonic." Sonic managed to lift his head slightly to glare up at Saitama from under his fringe.

"Would you mind….moving? I need to clear up the mess. If…that's OK. It's on your leg too, there are some spare jogging pants in the closet."

 _Jeez why is he glaring at me like that? First he freaks the hell out whenever I get near him and now he glares at me like he's gonna try and slit my throat….._ Saitama frowned slightly, _hey, maybe that means he's getting back to his old self?_

Sonic rose wordlessly and stalked off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Saitama stood there staring at the closed door, paper towels hanging limply and forgotten from his hands.

"Sensei, we need to clear this up before it stains the floor." Saitama's gaze swept over to Genos, eyes refocusing.

"Ah, yes."

….

 _I can't understand that bald freak at all! He starts following me around, inviting me to his apartment for dinner, even doing my fucking SHOPPING for me, then he tries to freaking KILL me, and now he acts all fucking feeble and shy around me?!_

Sonic had discarded the food-stained pants and was pacing the bedroom in tight circles, carelessly trampling across Saitama's bedding and strewn clothes.

" 'Out of everyone you two never said I was cheating and useless' ha!" Sonic paused in his pacing and Saitama impressions to kick a manga volume across the room, "just because I knew he wasn't cheating doesn't mean SHIT! I still wanted to beat him! Cut open his throat and watch him go cold on the floor!"

Sonic spotted a nearby bedside lamp and shot over to it, picking it up and spinning to hurl it against the far wall. Ordinarily the sight of it shattering would have made him grin, but he was far too pissed and confused for that right now. Instead, he clenched his teeth, pulling at his hair as he resumed his tireless pacing, carefully dodging the shattered ceramic that now decorated the floor.

" _The look on his face when he looked at me. I can't stop thinking about it"…._ " _And something inside me just….broke"….._ " _one of the few people I could rely on"…._ " _You both tried time and time again to improve yourselves, and that was something I could admire"._

Sonic pulled harshly at his hair as his brain swam with confused memories of Genos and Saitama's conversation. He wanted to scream but knew it would come out as nothing more than a painful garbled wheeze with his throat in this state.

 _He said he fucking "admires" me?! He could "rely" on me?! What kind of stupid shit is this?! Does he strangle everyone he likes? Does he give the toaster a good fucking beating every morning to say hello?!_

Looking round manically for something else to break, he spotted the full-length mirror attached to the inside of the opened closet door. He stood, staring at his reflection for a moment. At his dark mottled neck, his messed hair, his bruised and scabbed face. His dark hateful glare, and the quick rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to control himself.

The sound of the glass shattering could be heard throughout the apartment.

Sonic paused as if turned to stone, turning slowly to observe his foot which was now occupying an empty space, the formerly mirrored closet door embedded in the plywood wall in large jagged shards of wood and glass.

He pulled his leg back and stood up straight, barely breathing, willing himself not to make a single sound. Padding noiselessly over to Saitama's futon, he lay down, face hidden behind streams of long black hair. And in the place of the screaming ferocity he had felt moments before, he found that there was nothing but hollow silence.

…..

Both blonde and bald heads snapped up at the sound of something smashing against the wall from the bedroom. They stopped wiping up the food to listen to the sound of stomping and muttering from behind the door before looking at each other. Genos made to get up and head towards the bedroom but Saitama pulled him back down by the shoulder, shaking his head and staring at the floor.

"Don't. Just leave him to it."

"But Sensei, he's breaking your things."

Saitama shook his head again before releasing his grip on Genos and continuing to try and wipe up what was left of Sonic's dinner. Genos stayed where he was for a moment, eyeing the back of Saitama's head and debating whether to actually go against his Sensei's wishes.

 _It's Sensei's apartment….I'll clear it up for him in the morning._

Nodding to himself Genos knelt back down to assist in the last of the clear up.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Whatever Sonic had broken this time was obviously far larger and heavier than whatever had hit the wall before. Genos stayed stock still, all his sensors flaring up and his arms charging with energy instinctively, although he knew there was nothing Sonic could do to either him or Saitama right now. He waited silently for instruction from Saitama to go and restrain the ninja. Or knock him out.

But no instruction was given. Saitama continued to look impassively at the floor as he collected the soiled towels for the bin. Genos frowned and sighed heavily.

 _How dare he destroy Sensei's things while he is a guest here! Why is he so angry anyway. He was much easier to control when he was scared and injured._

"Genos, would you mind doing the washing up? I don't wanna miss my show." Saitama's face from the kitchen looked as neutral as ever.

"Of course Sensei, I shall do it immediately. Shall I prepare something else for the ninja to eat later?"

Saitama shook his head and stalked passed Genos to flop onto the couch. "Nah, best just to leave him to it tonight I think."

"You may sleep in my room if you wish Sensei. I can turn off the sensors in my body so that sleeping on the couch will be perfectly comfortable."

Saitama waved his hand from behind the TV guide, "don't worry about it man. I'm fine in here. It's actually quite a lot cooler than it is in my room at the moment anyway."

Genos looked unconvinced but kept his opinion to himself, turning towards the small kitchen to clear up.

…

 _Oh man this was a mistake._

Saitama wriggled on the couch in what he knew was a futile effort to try and get comfortable. He flopped his arm down onto the back rest and sighed irritably. His two-seater couch was far too small for him, not to mention that it was an uncomfortably hot night and his thin pyjama bottoms were sticking to his legs.

 _If I was in the privacy of my room I could sleep naked. But no. I'm stuck on the couch like a husband being punished._

He sat up abruptly and stared out of the window at the deserted city. From the other side of his apartment building you could see the lights of X and Y Cities in the distance, but from his balcony all that was visible were the shattered and crumbling remains of Z city, dark and ghostly silent. He liked it. The peace and quiet. Even if the reason behind Z Cities present desertion was being blamed entirely on him.

Saitama stretched widely, walking across to his neatly arranged shelves of manga and DVDs. Scratching his chin absentmindedly, he quickly came to the conclusion that he really had nothing he hadn't already read or watched at least 10 times by now. He folded his arms and huffed, scowling across the room at his bedroom door. All he wanted to do was strip off and lie on the comfort of his futon to get some sleep before the sun started rising.

Refusing to feel like he'd been banished within his own apartment, he soundlessly crossed the room and leant his ear against the cool wood of the sliding door. It was the only thing in the room which wasn't uncomfortably stuffy in the heat.

 _Can't hear anything…but that doesn't mean he's asleep….._

Taking a deep breath, Saitama gripped the handle of the door and pushed it open as slowly as he could. He peered inside to check he wasn't suddenly attacked, and once sure he wasn't in imminent danger of a surprise shuriken to the face, placed his foot tentatively past the threshold.

He jumped slightly at the noise of something scraping the floor, and crouched down to see that he had kicked a rather large piece of wooden debris. Carefully stepping over it and into the room proper, Saitama waited for his vision to readjust before registering the exact state his room was now in.

He'd left monster battles which were less destructive than this.

 _What the fuck has he done to my room…._

In the faint light afforded to him through the uncovered window, he could make out the reflective shards of glass, the large splintered chunks of wooden door, a lamp shade, and what he presumed was the rest of what used to be his bedside lamp.

And despite everything, he grinned.

After all, an angry Sonic was better than a depressed or terrified one, right?

 _Speaking of which…._

Saitama shuffled between the hazardous debris to arrive at his futon. Crouching slowly down onto the balls of his feet he could just make out the shape of the ninja.

 _Déjà vu huh? Seem to end up watching him sleep a lot recently. Pretty weird to be honest._

Saitama looked up from the ninja to gaze out of the opened window. Without the light pollution of Z City he could see actual stars at night. Ironic, considering a meteor was what gave him such a good view of space. Grinning to himself again, he stood from his haunches and crossed the room to hunt down some boxers.

With his head shoved inside the pitch black closet, Saitama failed to notice Sonic moving on the futon behind him.

That is, until a low rasping voice nearly made him lose his dinner.

"What are you doing?"

Saitama turned to find Sonic sat up on the futon, though it was far too dark to make out his features.

"I'm looking for something cooler to wear…it's too hot."

He felt awkward standing there when he couldn't see Sonic's expression, for all he knew he could flip out again (not that Saitama thought he was in physical danger, of course. He was far more worried for what was left of his furniture). Sonic got up from his spot and made for the door, brushing his hair out of his face now that Saitama could see him more clearly.

"I appear to have taken your bed. I'll go back to the couch."

Saitama made to grab his hand but thought better of it, "no, wait, it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch, I mean…it's my fault you're stuck here anyway and you're our guest after all."

Sonic turned to face him, what little of his features Saitama could see were contorted in anger.

"I don't need your pity."

"But I wasn't –"

Sonic disappeared beyond the door and shut it before Saitama could finish, leaving him alone in his dark bomb site of a room. Saitama wished he'd stayed in the other room, where there was a TV. And water.

…..

"Mmmmmf" Saitama's hand flapped about on the wooden floor in a desperate hunt for the alarm clock which had ruined his too-few hours of sleep. Feeling nothing, he forced open an eye and blinked in the direct morning sun.

 _Ugh, didn't close the curtains again._

Finally sitting up, he paused in shock as his gaze fell across the state of his room.

 _Oh man, forgot about that._

Huffing loudly, he shook his head and rose shakily from his futon taking a moment to stretch in the warm sun. He yawned as he emerged from the bedroom door and surveyed his surroundings, hoping he hadn't slept while Sonic had destroyed the rest of the apartment. Said ninja was sprawled across the couch scrolling on his phone while Genos busied himself in the kitchen with breakfast. Deciding his safest option was to go and bother the cyborg he shuffled over behind him.

"Morning Genos, can I do anything to help with breakfast?"

Genos turned and gave his usual small smile, "no thank you Sensei, unless you don't mind getting the plates and cutlery out."

Saitama nodded and smiled and started to root through the cupboards, trying not to bump Genos in the limited space.

"I will be leaving to meet Mumen immediately after breakfast Sensei," Genos dropped his voice to a whisper "are you going to be OK?"

Saitama nodded and forced a small smile. He really was NOT looking forward to clearing up the remnants of Sonic's bizarre temper tantrum. In fact, the more Saitama thought about it the more the whole incident confused him. While he was glad that Sonic didn't act quite so flightily around him he really couldn't recall anything happening last night which could have set the ninja off. He glanced across at Genos's back, considering whether it was worth asking him if he had any thoughts, but thought better of it. He had never been able to understand people and Sonic's behaviours and thoughts were even more of an enigma to him.

He hadn't understood it when Sonic had randomly stopped trying to fight Saitama, and instead avoided him like the plague, before slowly coming back around and then starting shit at the parade (actually, that seemed like far more normal behaviour for Sonic).

"Sorry Sensei can I just get to the cupboard?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

 _Best get outta Genos's way._

He found the ninja still lounging nonchalantly across his couch staring at his phone. His long hair was draped across the arm rest and the jogging pants he'd taken out of Saitama's closet before annihilating it were clearly at least one size too big for him, hanging precariously round his hips as they were…

"What are you staring at Shit for Brains?"

Saitama shrugged and gave a sideways grin, walking over to his spot on the floor and picking up the days paper from the coffee table. Genos always was so reliable. He wondered how he'd ever gotten by without him sometimes.

"Tsch" Sonic pulled a face before rising from the couch like an alley cat, slinking over to the bathroom.

He'd been taking the liberty of using Genos's hair brush as his own, seeing as he'd apparently need to replace all of his belongings. Normally such a thing would thoroughly disgust him, but he figured that artificial hair probably didn't produce sweat and sebum and therefore the brush was pretty clean. He studied his reflection staring back at him. True, he had certainly looked better, but he still had his pride.

When he finally left the bathroom after spending a considerable amount of time on tying his hair up (seeing as it was the only facet of his appearance he could currently take some pride in), he found that the cyborg had already served breakfast and left, while Saitama was stood near the front door, fixing his red gloves on his hero suit

The sight of the red gloves sent a shock of fear up Sonic's back, and he stood there momentarily, staring unnoticed at Saitama's back.

 _Snap out of it idiot!_

He forced his gaze away and went to collect the plate of food which had been left out for him, feeling self-conscious and on edge as Saitama turned to him.

"I'm heading out now as well, I'll probably be gone for most of the day. Help yourself to what's in the fridge and don't destroy too much of my furniture today please."

Sonic shrugged and turned back towards the sofa, not even bothering to look at Saitama. His outer behaviour suggested nothing but indifference, but he was simply desperate not to have to look at Saitama only meters away wearing the hero outfit which had haunted his dreams for nights. He kept his vision focused on the plate of food in his hands until he heard the door close behind Saitama, feeling the tangible tension leave his shoulders and neck.

…..

Saitama almost crashed through the front door, kicking off his boots and waving half-heartedly at Genos who was sat at the table on his laptop.

Sonic, however, was staring very hard at Saitama from the sofa. And unless Saitama was seeing things, it almost looked like…he was trying not to smile.

"How was your day Sensei? I have put a stew on low but I can serve it whenever you're ready."

Saitama forced a tired smile, "thanks Genos, I'm gonna have a bath first though."

Genos nodded and returned to his Association reports.

Saitama clicked his fingers, whirling back around. "Oh, did you catch that guy? The one you and Mumen were after?"

Genos shook his head but didn't seem too disappointed, "it seems we were given a false lead, but we have a good idea of where to look next."

Saitama grinned and strolled into his room. It looked as though someone (obviously Genos) had done some initial tidying while Saitama was away.

 _I'll have to remember to thank him for that._

Heading over to the side of his closet where he kept his costumes, he stripped down to his boxers, making sure to fold everything neatly and put it in its place. Last to go was his cape, which he hung up. Opening up the far door to get to the hanging rail, he stopped dead and dropped his cape to the floor.

 **CRASH!**

Genos immediately rose to his feet at the sight of his Sensei literally walking straight through his bedroom door and into the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Genos opened his mouth to protest, before following Saitama's livid gaze over to the ninja, who was perched on the far arm rest and grinning like a spoiled cat.

"Sensei what has happened?"

"He cut up ALL OF MY FUCKING HOODIES! INCLUDING MY FAVOURITE "OPPAI" ONE!" Saitama's face was turning a rather spectacular shade of red with numerous veins sprouting across his forehead. Genos himself actually took a couple of steps back, trying to subtly place himself between Sonic and his Sensei.

Sonic said nothing, grinning larger, darkened eyes glinting gleefully.

"Sensei please calm down. We will deal with this peacefully, I know the store which originally sold those hoodies, I'm sure we can find you another one."

Saitama, to his credit, gave a long slow, shaky breath out before walking slowly passed Genos and right up to Sonic's face, whose grin faded somewhat but stubbornly remained in place.

Saitama's expression turned from serious to a creepy angry smile as he pushed his face mere centimetres from Sonics.

"Did you think that was funny?"

"Sensei, please-"

Saitama shrugged off the hand Genos had placed on his shoulder and stayed in place, not moving his body or his face.

 _Say something moron or he's gonna think you're scared or some shit!_

"Yeah, actually. It was pretty amusing."

Saitama brought his horribly-grinning face even closer.

"I'm glad you think so Panic."

Saying nothing more, Saitama stood straight and stalked off to the kitchen to serve himself some stew, returning looking as bored and stoic as ever. Genos was slowly untensing, glancing over at Sonic who was watching Saitama with a bemused and somewhat disappointed expression.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three weeks, 1 day, 15 hours and 29 minutes this had been going on now. Clothes going missing or being ruined, entire manga volumes stuck shut with glue, lewd or violent drawings covering the morning paper before he even had a chance to look at it (how did he draw so fast anyway?!). Saitama was at the end of his temper now. It took all he had to stay calm every time the long-haired pain in his ass did something else for the sole reason of winding him up. The worst time was when Saitama had forgotten to lock his laptop before heading off for a bath, only to come back 15 minutes later to find that the ninja had covered his public Hero Association profile with hard-core porn. _That_ had not gone down well with the higher ups. Or the press.

This mornings offering of migraine-inducing chaos had come in the form of a rather large and very foul smelling monster leg hidden away in the back of one of the kitchen cupboards. Genos, in his futile but well-meaning attempt to dispel the smell had already used a whole bottle of air freshener around the apartment, though it still smelt like the time Pig God had come to an Association meeting after eating a substantial amount of Indian food, which apparently had not entirely agreed with him.

After throwing the second bottle of air freshener in the trash with enough force to nearly send it through the floor below, Saitama stormed over to stand ominously behind Genos.

"We need to find Panic an apartment. Now." Genos nodded up at him in wordless affirmation, though the bulging veins spreading like lightning across his Sensei's forehead gave him cause for concern. High blood pressure was a serious medical condition after all. Returning his attention to his laptop, Genos typed with a pace few humans would be able to match. Though he knew plenty of appropriate sites to look on (he had been looking for his own place before moving in with Saitama), he didn't know exactly what he should be looking for. He really had no idea about Sonic's budget, or location or style preferences, nor any idea how much space he needed. But still, an order was an order.

Said ninja was on his usual spot on the sofa, watching the whole show with his trademark snooty disinterest. In fact he was returning Saitama's heated glare with a look which could only in Genos's mind be described as the way a millionaire CEO might look at a dirty homeless drunkard. Their tense staring match was interrupted by a knocking on the front door.

Saitama huffed and stomped over, swinging the door open to find a typically cheerful Mumen smiling at him from the walkway. "Hello Saitama, sorry I haven't seen you in a while, been a little hectic lately you know?" he laughed softly.

Saitama returned the smile, feeling a little of his previous tension and irritation leave him, "yeah things have been getting pretty….interesting. You're here to talk to Genos I presume?"

Mumen looked slightly bewildered, but a knowing look came to him as he clicked his fingers. "Ahh you're thinking of that case we were working on a few weeks ago? Ah, we closed that! Did Genos not tell you? It nearly bumped me up in rank!"

The bald hero couldn't help but feel happy for Mumen, knowing how hard he worked despite having no special or unnatural powers of his own, except perhaps his determination. "Wow that's awesome man! Well, come in anyway it's not like we've got much going on at the moment."

They were milliseconds from entering the main living space when Saitama suddenly realised that Sonic, of course, was still sat on the couch. _Fuck…._

"Sonic?" Mumen frowned in confusion and turned to look at Genos and Saitama in turn. "You've been a missing person for over a month now. Are you ok? What happened? Why are you here?"

An awkward silence stretched over the room as Genos and Saitama made eye contact, each waiting for the other to think up some excuse. Sonic, however, was the first to talk. "Some big contract went sour and the client has had it in for me ever since, I've had to lay low for a while so I thought to myself 'where better to hide than with these two imbeciles?' No one would ever look for me here right?" Sonic gave a cat-like grin, and though to an onlooker it was very convincing, the other two residents of the apartment knew better.

"Oh? But from what I heard you escaped from the hospital in pretty bad shape. How did you end up so hurt? I didn't think there were many who could hurt the great 'Speed of Sound Sonic – Modern Ninja'" Mumen chuckled good naturedly and settled on the couch next to Sonic.

Sonic pulled a disgruntled expression and stuck his nose in the air, "it was a one off. They got lucky. That's all there is to it." He replied bitingly.

Mumen nodded his head though he looked apologetic. Turning his attention to the other two occupants of the room who were still staring at him as if he wore an explosive belt under his armour, Mumen tilted his head and smiled again, "are you two ok?"

"Yes, thank you Mumen Rider, I was just thinking about how I must prepare some extra lunch for you and Sensei-" Genos turned his head to look pointedly at Saitama who was very unsubtly staring at Sonic, "-was probably thinking about all the paperwork he has yet to complete for the Association, weren't you Sensei?"

Saitama snorted ungraciously and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. _Why did Sonic lie for me in front of Mumen? He must know he could ruin what little reputation I have left by telling heroes like Mumen what I did….is he just embarrassed?_

"Er, yeah. I'm so behind."

Sonic rolled his eyes at the pathetic display and went back to scrolling on his phone.

"Mumen, would you care for some tea? I can easily make a pot for us all" Genos called from the kitchen, but Mumen rose off the sofa and smiled apologetically again, "I'd love to but I really must get back to my patrols. I was just stopping by to make sure everything was OK since I hadn't seen you two around so much." He looked back at Sonic, who continued to ignore everyone and focus on whatever was so interesting on his phone.

"Well, come round anytime, you're always welcome here. If not, we should meet up at our usual place for dinner yeah?" Saitama felt bad leaving someone as trusting and honest as Mumen out of the loop, especially since all their lies were to hide the fact that Saitama had…nearly killed someone.

 _I'm not a hero. I'm such a fraud._

He hoped the uncomfortable dive his heart took didn't show on his face as he led Mumen out of the apartment, though the observant ninja sat quietly on the sofa hadn't failed to notice the subtle change in behaviour.

…..

"That one." Sonic jabbed a slender finger at the computer screen.

Genos bit back his retort about grubby finger marks all over his laptop screen and instead saved the information on the apartment the ninja had picked out. He nodded his head. "I shall contact them first thing in the morning and ask if it is available for viewing."

Saitama looked up from his (currently glue free) manga and smiled.

 _So he's finally found a place that reaches his high standards huh? Back to relative peace and quiet for me and Genos soon then._

 _So why do I feel so…let down?_

"-so the very least you could do is help Banana Baldy."

Saitama glanced up at the deep voice addressing him from above, sending a gormless expression into the face of a very irritated ninja,

"Were you even listening sad sack?"

Said "sad sack" smiled and shrugged. "Nah wasn't paying attention, sorry." He hoped none of his new hoodies would pay for his cheekiness…

Sonic scoffed and scowled down his nose at him, "I SAID seeing as all of this is your fault the least you could do is help me move furniture into the new apartment Baldy."

"Yeah, sure no problem", Saitama smiled again, thought apparently this wasn't what Sonic had wanted, since he stormed off to the kitchenette and started clanking things around rather harder than was probably necessary. Genos and Saitama merely shrugged at each other, more than used to Sonics bizarre responses and mood swings by now.

Saitama took the opportunity to sneak a look at the apartment Sonic had picked.

 _Holy crap! How much rent a month?! Can he seriously afford that by himself? Man, I shoulda been making him contribute to the food bill after all….._

"Dunno why you're so interested Baldy, it's not like you're ever gonna be invited over." Saitama looked up to see Sonic had returned and was now standing behind him, long hair released from the tie was cascading down his shoulders, oversized shirt slowly falling down a slender but strong shoulder…

"Yo what the fuck you staring at Baldy it's getting weird?" Sonic kicked Saitama lightly in the side, crossing his arms to glare down at the hero.

"I err, your top's falling…off…" Sonic followed Saitama's gaze to his bare shoulder, brow furrowing in what looked like confusion. "Yeah, and?"

Saitama, mind completely blank by this point (as usual) simply shrugged and gave his customary empty-headed smile.

"…Whatever, weirdo."

Sonic flopped back onto the sofa and avoided Saitama's gaze lingering after him.

 _What the fuck is up with him? Staring at me like that. It's just a shoulder it's not like I ran naked through the apartment or something!_

… _Hmmmmm_

….

"Sensei, sensei wake up, you need to go to bed."

"Hmph?" It took a long time for Saitama's tired and bleary eyes to be able to focus, finding Genos leaning over him, hand on his shoulder. The apartment was dark and quiet, lit only by a standing lamp across the room, illuminating the apartment with a warm glow that made him want to close his eyes and relax again. Nevertheless, he sat up from where he had fallen asleep at his spot in front of the television. "What time is it?"

"Just gone half eleven sensei. I thought if you slept on the floor any longer your neck would get sore."

"Ah, yeah, thanks Genos." The cyborg nodded and padded quietly over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving Saitama to come to his senses on the floor. Said hero cricked his neck and sighed, he hadn't realised how tired he had actually been. It was only once Genos left the bathroom and disappeared into his room that Saitama realised Sonic was on the sofa nearby.

"Did you need to use the bathroom-. Oh." Seems like he wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep.

 _How the hell is he sleeping like that? That does not look comfortable in the slightest._

Sonics head had lolled backwards and sideways on the arm rest, legs tucked up against the back rest, one arm hanging limply into open space. Saitama snorted and shook his head.

 _Should I move him? Genos was worried about my neck getting stiff but holy crap Sonic looks like he might actually break his spine if he stays like that much longer…._

Moving over on his knees, Saitama blew on Sonics face.

 _Better make sure he's actually asleep and won't suddenly roundhouse me or something…_

Finally deciding it was safe to risk it, he gradually pushed his arm under Sonics back and hooked his other arm under the bent knees. It was almost a full two minutes later that he finally found the courage to actually try and move the ninja down the sofa, lifting him lightly with his head supported on Saitamas shoulder. A soft black wave of hair brushed against the bare skin of his shoulder and arm, making him pause momentarily to glance down at Sonics sleeping face.

 _I've seen this view a lot lately._

Even so, it was quite different so close up. Touching him, no less. He allowed himself a moment to take in the smooth pale face which was furrowing almost in anger in his sleep, the eyelashes framing eyes he knew held the colour and ferocity of an impending thunder storm. Saitama jerked and seized up.

 _What am I thinking?! Gross._

It took all his will power to not just throw the lithe ninja down the sofa and high tail it to his room. His chest felt light and nauseous and he was beginning to sweat, small beads already making their way down his back. He retracted his arm and turned to head for the bathroom, maybe he could just forget that ever happened.

"WHOA!" He was yanked back by the wrist so suddenly he almost lost his footing, managing to twist his torso in time to save himself the embarrassment.

 _Errrrrrr?!_

Sonic was staring up at him wild-eyed, panting hard and rough. Had it been anyone other than Saitama, the grip on his wrist would have been enough to cause serious damage, as it was he stared into the eyes of the ninja. It was only then that Saitama noticed something he had missed in his observations before; Sonic was sweating. A lot.

"Dude are you ok?" Saitama knelt down next to the sofa, arm still firmly held in the other mans unrelenting grasp. Sonic seemed unable to answer, breathing is such a rapid and ragged fashion that his even paler complexion suggested he was close to passing out if he didn't calm down quickly.

Saitama frowned and dared to gently lay his free hand on Sonic's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"It's ok, you need to calm down. C'mon, breathe like me OK? In through the nose and out through the mouth…no, come on, copy me."

 _What….the..hell…_

A strange thought came to Sonic as he tried to focus on copying Saitama and calm his panicking heart.

 _Why does….his face always look….so different….when he gets serious about something…._

When he had calmed enough to move from his rigid position on the sofa, Sonic sat on the edge in front of the kneeling Saitama. He knew how close they were, and the fact he at some point had moved from grasping the hero's wrist and was now holding his hand only made things more awkward. But he couldn't bring himself to let go. Not yet. Not while he still felt so on edge.

 _A nightmare huh? Must have been a pretty bad one._ Saitama looked at the silky fringe hiding Sonics eyes. He decided he'd stay there as long as it took for him to feel better. "Do you want me to make you a hot drink?"

Saitama made to get up, but the grip on his hand tightened minutely, enough to make it clear Sonic didn't want him to move just yet.

 _So fucking embarrassing…why did I have to have a nightmare like that now?_

They stayed like that in semi-comfortable silence for a long time before Saitama was forced to shift his sleeping legs. The moment he moved, however, it was as if the spell was broken. Sonic let go of his hand, almost pushing it back at Saitama in his hast to let go of it. A light blush painted his cheeks, though whether from embarrassment or from the panic attack he wasn't sure.

"I…I…"

Saitama chuckled and stood up stretching his stiff limbs, "don't worry about it. We all have nightmares. Must have been a pretty awful one though by the looks of it, are you sure I can't get you a hot drink or anything?" Saitama studied the downcast face before him. He felt bad for being so awkward and useless at comforting people, but it wasn't like he'd had much experience with it before.

Sonic shook his head softly and ran a hand through his long hair. "No. Thanks."

Deciding not to prolong the ninjas probable embarrassment, Saitama smiled and bowed his head. "All right then, I'll head off to bed."

 _You can come and get me if you need me…._

"You can read or watch whatever you like if you need to." Saitama berated himself internally.

Without waiting for an answer he walked briskly through his bedroom door.

Sonic was left in the soft glow of the lamp, and the silence broken only by his slightly quickened breathing. He let himself fall gracelessly back onto the soft couch and stared up at the ceiling, sweat and silent tears caressing his reddened cheeks.

 _Why am I now dreaming…about the Baldy's death?_


End file.
